The Other Babcocks
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: Coraline AU - When Amelia Brightmore explores her new English home, she finds and goes through a little door and into another house just like her own - except things aren't quite as they seem. There's another mother and father, numerous wonders, and she must use all of her wits and every ounce of courage in order to save herself and go back home. But will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Secret Door**_

"Amelia, come help here!"

The words were like nails scraping across a blackboard. They made Amelia gnash her teeth and clench her fists. They made her want to cry and rage. But overall, they made this nightmare feel awfully real.

They'd been in England for... what was it, a month? Maybe a month and two weeks? And she abhorred it. She hadn't wanted to move from California - when her parents had told her and her siblings they'd be spending one year in England, Amelia had felt something akin to having a bucket of ice-cold water poured on you. It had left her paralysed, afraid, and in shock. Her twin brother, Morgan, and her younger sister, Charlotte, hadn't really minded - they couldn't care less about moving away, whereas Amelia, who loved California, hadn't wanted to leave.

And to top this crappy cross-country move, her mother and father were busy.

But not as in, _mummy-has-a-lot-of-work_ busy. She was talking about 24/7 busy.

Her mother was currently helping Uncle Maxwell with a West End tour of a play they'd put on a while ago, when they'd all lived in New York. As such, she spent most of her time outside the theatre, commuting back and forth to and from said theatre.

Not that her Daddy thought she should be. Not when she was pregnant with their next baby.

Not that _he_ was any better about stopping work. When at home - their real home, she meant - he had a landscaping business, and he was determined to carry on practicing while they were in England, on the huge garden that sprawled out behind the old manor house they were living in for the time they were there. And when he wasn't doing that, he was trying to clean up the inside, seeing as it was so old and musty.

He was going through some old boxes of stuff when she made it down to him, and he gave a small smile up at her.

"Ah, there you are," he patted one of the nearby boxes. "Be a good girl and take this up to your room for me - it has some of your things in it."

"Can you help me with my room?" she said as she went to pick up the box - she couldn't even remember what she'd put in there...

"I can't, sweetheart," he said, opening up another box to see what was inside it. "Daddy has to put up the crib in the nursery, dear."

Again, Amelia felt the need to cry, rage and scream. All at once - her new baby brother was taking a lot of their parents' limited time. And he wasn't even out of her mummy's belly yet! It was awful...

Why did they even need another baby? Weren't she, Morgan and Charlotte enough?

"But, Daddy, you told me that-"

"Amelia, please," her father cut across her. He briefly stopped looking through the boxes to look up at her - he seemed tired...

Was he tired of her?

"I know I said we would, but I am really busy, sweetheart. We need to finish this before the baby comes, and next week Mummy has some important people coming for dinner. So could you please... manage on your own for now?"

 _Manage on her own._ Fine. If their own daughter came after putting up a crib and a dinner for strangers, then fine.

She'd stay out of the way.

She marched forward and grabbed the box her father had tapped.

" _Fine_ ," the emphasis of repeating it a third time feeling rather powerful.

Not that her father seemed to notice. He just looked back up from what he was doing with a frown.

"It's only one box, Mia," he said, apparently annoyed. "Then you'll be free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Yeah, whatever she wanted as long as it was by herself. Her siblings, Morgan and Charlotte, were staying at their grandmother Marie´s house in Beaconsfield for the week, so she couldn't exactly count on them to entertain her. She'd refused to go to Marie´s house alongside her brother and sister more out of pride than anything else; she'd seen this refusal to have fun as a radical act of protest – she'd refused to see any positive side to the situation, even if it came at the cost of not visiting her favourite grandma, and missing out on a fun-filled week alongside her siblings.

She took the box and left, heading back up to the room that had been designated hers because her parents "thought she'd love it".

She _hated_ it now.

She hated this stupid, stupid house! And she hated stupid, stinky England! She wanted to be back home in California, with her friends, and living in her old home. Not be living in some old country which seemed to have a complicated relationship with the sun and with any kind of good weather, resulting in her having to carry a " _brolly_ " wherever she went.

This was horrible!

And it made her want to cry.

She practically tossed the box onto her bed when she got to her bedroom. She was unlucky enough to drop a few items on the floor, including a very strange doll...

A doll that looked just like her!

She moved to pick it up, awed by the resemblance between her and the little doll - the toy was wearing a miniature version of her outfit: light blue dress, black stockings, her favourite red cardigan, and black shoes. And the look on her face... it was rather eerie.

But how had the doll gotten to her box? Maybe her Mummy had left it there for her? She could ask, couldn't she?

So, deciding that the best thing to do to clarify the mystery was talk to her mother, she grabbed the doll and pattered the length of the hallway, towards the door at the end of it - her mother's study. She knew her mother would be in there - she'd been in there practically the entire time they'd lived in the place, when she was at home.

The door was ajar when she got there, and she could see her mother at her desk, face turned downwards, towards a pile of files on the surface.

"Mummy?" she called out to her, knocking on the door. "Mummy, where did we get this-"

"I'm a little busy right now, Mia," her mother replied. "Can't you go ask Daddy?"

She hadn't even turned to look at her daughter, who was now hurt. Couldn't she take just two minutes out of her schedule to answer the question? And she knew her father wouldn't be able to help. He was too busy preparing for the arrival of the Precious Little One.

The fourth sibling, who was the only one they seemed to care about anymore.

"He is busy," she said, trying very hard not to snap at her mother - she knew it wouldn't do her any good if her Mummy got angry.

"So am I," replied C.C., closing the file she was reading and opening a new one.

Wasn't she even going to look at her?!

"Why don't you go finish up organising your room?" her mother suggested.

"I don't want to - It's boring," replied Amelia, forgetting a little about the doll as she approached her Mummy.

"Then do something else," offered her mother.

"Like what?"

C.C. had to sigh then - sigh deeply and remind herself she couldn't scream at her child. She needed peace and quiet, and Mia clearly wasn't going to give it to her, but that didn't give her the right to be cruel towards her. However, she still needed to find a way to get her out of her study - for the time being, at least.

Quickly, C.C. retrieved a small notebook from the inside of one of her drawers; then, she took a pen, and handed both items to her child.

"Explore the house," said C.C., returning to her paperwork. "Count all the doors and windows, list everything blue... just let me work!"

Amelia took the notebook, looking from it to her mother a few times.

So her mother didn't want to see her, either. She was sending her off into the house because she had no time for her.

Again, fine.

And if it passed some of the time, whatever.

So she nodded at her mother, "Alright."

But her mother had already gone back to work, so she turned and left.

She started with the upstairs landing, doing as her mother had said. She counted every window, even the ones with the cracks in them where the wind had blown tree branches against them - they were still in place, so they still counted. Even if a person felt cold going near them, especially when it rained.

When she was done, she'd go down to the next floor. And then she'd move on to make a list of something else.

And all the while, she kept the little doll that looked so much like her underneath her arm.

She left through the back door, and went into the gardens - they looked like they'd been lush and beautiful, but weren't so any longer. She followed the twisty gravel road that lead from her house to the enormous patch of land ahead of her. But soon the road came to an end, at what would have been a clearing, had it had closer trees.

It was just...a patch of dirt, really. A patch of dirt in the middle of nowhere. And she was heading right for the middle of it.

She couldn't help the curiosity - there appeared to be a large wooden lid lying right in the middle of it!

And the closer she got, the more she realised what it was the lid to. It was an old well, probably belonging to the house.

She couldn't imagine having to come all this way simply to get water! The servants back then really had it rough.

There was something inside her that yearned to get closer to that well - maybe remove the lid and see how deep it was - but she could also almost hear her mother forbidding her from getting anywhere near the well. Amelia frowned - why should she care anyway? Her parents clearly had no time for her and wanted her to manage on her own.

She was old enough to manage being around a stupid well.

Putting the doll down, Amelia looked for a pebble; she'd noticed there was a little hole in the lid of the well, so she knelt by the well, and dropped the pebble through the hole. She counted the seconds before hearing a distant splash somewhere at the bottom of the well.

She counted sixty-five seconds.

Amelia shivered a little - she truly ought to be careful around the well.

She went to look for her doll and then for another pebble. She sat next to the well and with the doll on her lap.

"Wanna throw another pebble, Mini Me?" she asked the toy. She moved its little head back and forth to simulate an answer.

She smiled down at the doll, "Good, there's plenty!"

She put the pebble over the hole, and released it into the abyss. This pebble was slightly larger, and took a little less time to make a splash at the bottom. About sixty seconds, maybe sixty-one.

She began to make a list of the pebbles she'd dropped into the well in the notebook her Mummy had given her; the small, whitish round one, the larger, flatter one that was kinda grey, the one that had a little bit of moss on it that she'd had to dig out of the ground...

She had quite a list by the time she noticed that there was someone coming up the hill towards her and the path to the house.

She'd seen the man around before, but never spoken to him. Her parents had met him and talked with him a lot back when they'd first moved in, and said he was the gardener. He didn't look like any kind of gardener Amelia had ever seen. He was ever so tall, and he had a large belly and a long moustache that kind of frayed at the ends. But he was sort-of dressed for the job, in boots and overalls, even if he had a short-sleeved shirt on underneath them.

Upon spotting her, he stopped and smiled.

"Well hello, there!" he cried out, coming towards her. "I have met your parents and there is no mistaking! You must be Emilie Brightmore!"

He had a funny accent, Amelia noticed.

Also, he'd gotten her name wrong.

"It's _Amelia_ Brightmore," she replied, getting to her feet.

The man didn't seem to mind being corrected - he seemed troubled with something else.

"What are you doing here, Miss Emilie?" he said, insisting on saying her name wrong, "You not know well is dangerous?! It very deep, and if you fall..."

He trailed off, perhaps realising this topic could be rather distressing for a young child. Instead, he shook his head and tried to usher her away from the well, back to the manor.

"What happens if I fall?" insisted Amelia, refusing to move one inch. "Besides, I didn't even open the lid, Mr..."

"Bobinsky," said the man, "But you can call me Mr B. Anyway, Miss Emilie-"

"Amelia," corrected the girl.

"- they say the well is so deep, that if you fall to the bottom and look up, you see sky full of stars in the middle of the day!" said Mr Bobinsky, "It is not a place for little girls to play, Miss Emilie."

Hm. Maybe it was deep, but she hadn't planned on doing anything dangerous! She was just going to sit by it, and put pebbles in it! There wasn't any harm in that!

But Mr Bobinsky insisted on walking her back up to the house, "where she was safe".

Not that Amelia went happily. She was scowling deeply when the gardener realised that something was wrong, and he stopped them both half-way up the path, frowning so hard his moustache turned downwards with it.

"What is problem, Emilie?" he asked concernedly.

Well...maybe she could tell him just this one thing. Mr B was more than a little strange, but it didn't seem like he was going to hurt her...

"I'm gonna be bored up in the house," she confessed. "I have nothing to do, no one to play with, and my parents are too busy for me anymore..."

The gardener listened to her with a stroke of his moustache and a thoughtful look.

He replied when she was done, "Well, if you wish for company, you come to my house. I am training world-famous mouse circus, and I would appreciate audience!"

" _Mouse circus_?" asked Amelia, her brow creasing into a confused frown.

"Yes! Jumping Mouse Circus. The mice not ready though..."

The man looked downcast - even his long moustache looked sad!

"The songs I play for them goes oohmpa oohmpa," he said, thumping his chest with his clenched fist, "but the jumping mice go toodle oodle... it not very amazing."

Amelia didn't know how to respond to that - she didn't think there was a mouse circus. The man was probably a bit lonely (and more than a little bit kooky) and he had imagined all about the circus. But she wasn't going to be rude. The man was nice enough to walk her home, so she shouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Maybe someday I will," she eventually said.

Mr Bobinsky insisted on walking her to her father's study. They found Niles sat on his desk there, planning the new garden. He also had a few open files on his desk - mainly blueprints of clients' gardens in America.

"Excuse me, Mr Brightmore," said Bobinsky, knocking on Niles's door, "I found Miss Emilie playing near deep well in the gardens."

Niles' head snapped up from the files, and he turned in their direction.

"A well?" he echoed, clearly upset by the idea of his little girl being anywhere near something so dangerous.

Not that Amelia realised. She could only read his sadness as anger, and she flinched away.

Leaving his work, her father hurried straight over and knelt in front of her, taking her by the upper arms and looking her deep in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, whatever were you doing by a well?!"

So that was it. When it became an inconvenience and he had to step away from his work, then he'd pay attention! Why did he bother? She wasn't hurt or anything, and he could see that - he could go back to it now, couldn't he?

"I was just playing," she replied, trying not to look at him directly.

The floor was a safer bet, especially when it came to her father giving her one of his hard looks.

"There are safer places to play," Niles said firmly. He released a deep sigh and got back to his feet - he really wished he could spend some time with her, but he had a lot to do...

But he didn't want her to be out of his sight. Amelia was capable of getting into trouble with outstanding ease, so it would be wiser if she kept her in sight or somewhere he was sure she'd be safe. That could also spell trouble – she was clearly bored, and he knew for a fact that she'd be restless and ill-humoured if he confined her to her room. Maybe they could compromise. She could stay in his study, doing whatever she wanted for a little while, and then she'd be able to go and explore again. He had a TV in his study, books and enough supplies for her to draw if she wanted to, so it seemed like a good idea.

"Can I go now?" asked Amelia, hugging her doll and still not looking at her dad.

"No, sweetheart, I want you to stay here," he said, picking her up in his arms. Briefly, he turned to the gardener to shake his hand. "Thank you, Mr Bobinsky."

"It was my pleasure, Mr Brightmore," he said, tipping his cap. "I go back to garden now," he waved a hand at Amelia as he left.

The seven-year-old did not wave back.

Her dad carried her to the sofa in his study (the one in front of the TV), laid her on the comfiest cushion, and gave her the remote.

"Why can't I go exploring?" asked Amelia, frowning.

"Because I want to keep an eye on you, and I cannot follow you all over the house if I have to work," he said. "Now, you can explore my office, watch TV, read, or draw. When I am finished with my work, we can go have tea, okay?"

Amelia wasn't hungry, and she wasn't in the mood to do any of the things her father had suggested, but she knew those were her only choices. And she didn't want to make her parents any more tired of her than they were. If they were going to do that, she preferred they did it a bit at a time.

"Okay," she nodded solemnly.

"There's my girl," Niles smiled at her, and stroked her hair once before going back to his desk.

That small amount of affection felt like a consolation prize, or some kind of way of keeping her quiet while he got on with the really important stuff. The stuff he actually cared about.

And with that thought in mind, she snatched up the remote and began flicking through the channels.

There wasn't anything on. British TV was weird compared to American TV - the ads were shorter and less frequent, the quality was different, and nothing she liked to watch at home seemed to be on! So she soon gave up, and began looking around the room to see if there was anything about the office that she could investigate.

The office her father had chosen for himself had tall panelled walls, Victorian windows (framed by lush white curtains), and Victorian medallions on the ceiling. The new house was completely different from their mansion in Cali. It was older, bigger, and a lot creepier. She supposed it had to do with the fact the house had been built over a hundred years ago.

It just didn't sit well with her to live in a place where so many people had lived before her.

She especially disliked the carpeted floors. She would have given anything for good old linoleum floors. Or, at least, wooden floorboards!

She climbed up the little staircase that led to the upper landing, where the walls were panelled with empty bookcases built into the wall. Her Daddy had yet to fill them with things, such as books and ornaments.

Just as she was about to go back down, something caught her eye. At the end of the upper landing (which looked down on the study below) she noticed a door. A very strange looking door.

"Daddy?" Amelia called, running back to her dad, "Where does this door go to?"

Niles blinked up at her from his work again, "What door, sweetheart?"

"That door, up there," she answered, pointing towards it.

Niles followed her line of sight, and spotted it for himself. It was a very little door, less than half the height of an ordinary one, and it appeared to be very old…

Older than the house? That wasn't possible. Maybe it was just worn, and the wood had rotted from neglect...

But as to where it went, he didn't know. It looked like it went straight into a wall, there were no rooms behind it.

"I'm not sure where that goes, sweetheart," he said. "It might lead nowhere. Some older houses have doors to rooms which don't exist anymore."

"Can we open it?" Amelia asked - pleaded, really - her father.

Niles wanted to say no. He had work to do, and he had no idea where the key to that door could be. But the face Amelia was giving him...

He'd never been able to resist it.

Heaving out a tired sigh, he pushed back his chair and got to his feet.

"Fine, but afterwards you'll be very quiet and let me work, alright?" he said, opening his drawers in search for the mysterious key.

"Promise I will!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she dashed to the upper landing, taking the steps two at a time.

It took him a while, but eventually, Niles found what he believed was the key to the door. It was, by far, the most peculiar key he'd ever seen; it was hidden in the back of one of the drawers, and it was hanging from a metal chain.

"Here we are," he said, taking the key to her. "Now, go on up - but be careful! If it's a crawlspace or just seems empty, don't go in - come back and tell me."

She supposed she could do that. If he got so angry at her playing near a well, she wasn't going to take any more risks that day. She'd just look at it, that was all.

She nodded at her father, and watched him go back down to the study. She frowned, having hoped that he might stay to watch the door being opened. But that was clearly too much to ask.

So she turned back to the door, bent down and inserted the key.

Holding her breath in anticipation, she unlocked and opened it...

To find nothing but bricks behind the door.

Amelia's smile dropped away, and her shoulders sagged, " _Oh..._ "

That was a disappointment, even if her Daddy had said that sometimes old places had doors to rooms which no longer existed.

"It's bricked up on the other side!" she called down to him.

"I told you it could happen," Niles said from his desk, "Now, what did we say about letting Daddy work?"

Amelia didn't reply. She didn't want to. She felt too hurt and ignored.

Honestly, the only thing she wanted, was to go back home.

* * *

"Why do we have to eat this, Mummy?" Amelia asked, pushing her food around her plate with her fork. Usually, her father prepared the most delicious meals for dinner, but today, for some reason, they were eating frozen meals - the ones that you could buy in the supermarket. They came pre-made and tasted like plastic.

This was the third time they'd eaten that in a week.

"Daddy was busy, Mia," said C.C., who was happily tucking into her meal. She was in her second trimester, and as such, she couldn't care less about what she ate - as long as it was food (preferably greasy food), she'd eat it. "So, I offered to cook dinner."

So it had been her mother, rather than her father, doing all of this. And no one had told her, or asked if it was alright if they ate smaller, not-as-good meals for as long as they'd been having to, and would continue to.

She pushed the food around some more, stirring it. She could swear where she dug a hole, the stuff would then just morph straight back...

"Come on, sweetheart - eat up," Niles tried to encourage, rubbing her arm. "We all know that Mummy doesn't cook very often, and she tried her absolute hardest with this."

All that did was send a pang of guilt into the pit of Amelia's stomach. She knew her mother wasn't a natural cook, but she couldn't bring herself to eat the stuff on her plate, either!

She'd rather just go hungry, than eat this stuff that her Mummy and Daddy were making her eat...

"I am not hungry," she lied, starting to think about the packet of cookies she had hidden underneath her bed.

"Either you eat it or you go to straight to bed, Amelia," C.C. said, not liking her daughter's attitude. She'd been particularly fussy and ill-tempered since they'd arrived in the UK.

Much to the two parents surprise, Amelia actually got to her feet, grabbed her tray and carried it back to the kitchen.

Or at least she tried to.

"Where do you think you are going?!" C.C. said sternly.

"To bed," Amelia said, feeling more and more frustrated by the second, "You told me I could."

"Don't be disrespectful, Amelia, come back here!" C.C. insisted, but the child only shook her head.

"Amelia Brightmore..."

"C.C., no," Niles cut her off - he'd diffused a bomb just now. He didn't want his wife and daughter to fight. However, he wasn't going to let Amelia off the hook.

"Amelia," said Niles, "Come eat with us."

Amelia scowled at her father. She couldn't hold the anger and the sadness in anymore - she used her hand to scoop up the remains of her dinner and pushed them into her mouth. She then forced herself to swallow.

"All done," she hissed.

And what could her parents do about it? She'd eaten her dinner now, so surely she could go. There was nothing keeping her down there with them anymore.

But her parents still didn't look happy.

"Amelia! You should have used your knife and fork, not your hands," her mother scolded. "We are people, not animals...!"

The telling off burned deeply within Amelia. Why couldn't they just be satisfied that she'd finished, rather than tell her off for how she'd managed it? It wasn't her fault that she'd been so desperate to finish that she'd eaten like that...

"But I'm finished, aren't I?" she just about stopped herself from snapping back. "So, can I go to bed now?"

She might as well. It wasn't like there was anywhere else for her to go, anyway.

Niles and C.C. exchanged a brief troubled look - this behaviour wasn't like Amelia. She was a sweet, well-behaved girl! They couldn't understand why she was acting that way.

It wasn't right, either.

"Oh, you will go to bed, alright," C.C. snapped. "You will go to bed right now and tuck yourself in. If you don't have manners or want to spend time with us, then you can go put yourself to bed alone."

That felt worse than a punch to Amelia. It confirmed her worst fears - her parents had no time for her. Her parents didn't want to spend time with her.

"Fine!" Amelia screamed, a few angry tears going down her cheeks, "I don't want you or need you anyway!"

Maybe it was because of her overwhelming anger, but Amelia felt the need to throw something at her parents. She knew she couldn't do that - she wasn't stupid - but the best next thing was smashing her tray on the floor. Which she did, making a satisfying mess on the carpet.

She didn't stay to listen to her parents. She just ran upstairs and into her room.

She slammed the door behind her, and threw herself onto her bed, weeping.

She hated this place. She hated the meal she'd just been forced to eat. She hated that she wasn't allowed to do anything and that her parents weren't interested in being with her anymore.

They had her siblings. They didn't want or need her, did they? They didn't love her.

She hated...no, it brought tears to her eyes even to think that.

But she did hate her life.

Her life in this stupid old house, all alone...

In the morning she'd have to learn how to manage even more by herself. But that was a thought for when she hadn't worn herself out from crying.

She was finding herself too tired to even reach down and eat the cookies she still had, under her bed.

No, she needed to try and sleep. Tomorrow would be busy, as she learned to get on without her parents.

* * *

Amelia could hear a faint chittering in the background - no, wait, it was more like a squeaking. The light, soft scuffling noises that were coming from beneath her bed awoke her; she sat up, looking around blearily for the source of the noise. She didn't remember getting under the covers or even putting on her pyjamas, but somehow, she'd ended up comfortably snuggled up in bed, wearing her favourite pyjamas.

Was this a dream?

Suddenly, a little black form scuttled from underneath her bed. It dashed out of her room and into the hallway, towards her father's study at the opposite end of the hallway.

Her curiosity piqued, Amelia practically jumped out of bed, and ran after the little creature. She followed it all the way to the study and up to the second landing, where it disappeared...

... behind the little old door.

What?

It can't have done! There wasn't a hole behind the door, it was completely solid brick!

She approached the door cautiously, as though afraid something would jump out at her.

But nothing did, and she opened the door the rest of the way...

The brick was gone. There was nothing there!

Getting down on her hands and knees to peer inside, she gasped. It was a tunnel. The little door had a tunnel behind it, and all the way down at the end there looked like another little matching door! All the way across the tunnel, which swirled with purples and blues and swayed of its own accord. It was strangely beautiful, and it seemed to pull at her...

Almost without noticing, Amelia crawled the length of the pathway, yearning to see what lay at the other side of the door. She pushed it open slowly, and she found herself...

In the upstairs landing of her father's study…?

But... hadn't she just come from there?! She looked back - and there it was, the strange, blueish tunnel. And at the end of it, another open door that gave to her father's study, too.

What was going on?!

"Amelia, is that you?"

That made the hairs on the back of Amelia's neck stand on end. That was her Daddy. And she had misbehaved during dinner - not to mention she was up past her bedtime! But what other choice did she have but to come out? She had to go and face him. Especially when he was coming up the stairs - she could see him just a few steps short of making it to the upstairs landing.

"Yes, Daddy, it's m-"

Amelia trailed off...

That _wasn't_ her Daddy.

She shrank away in fright at first - the man coming up the stairs towards her was an almost-exact replica of her father! Apart from the eyes, which scared her the most. Instead of having any actual ones, he had a pair of black buttons sewn where they should be!

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" the button-eyed man asked, smiling cheerfully. "Don't you want any dinner?"

Dinner? She'd had dinner though, hadn't she? Downstairs, with her Mummy and Daddy.

But she hadn't liked it. And it had been small.

Just thinking about how small made her stomach grumble, and she clutched at it.

The man chuckled, and pointed to her knowingly, "I can always tell when my little girl is hungry! Now come on, your mother is waiting downstairs and may indeed start without us!"

"You aren't my father."

It was a statement. Amelia wasn't sure how she managed to sound so calm and collected when she was actually terrified. She didn't have the faintest idea of what was going on, but she knew that man wasn't her father, no matter how much he looked like him.

But her words didn't seem to trouble the man. If anything, they made him chuckle.

"Of course, I am not! I am your Other Father," the man said. He didn't make an attempt to get closer to her, but he did kneel so he could look at her in the eye.

"My... _Other Father_?" asked Amelia. "I didn't know I had one."

"Of course you do! Everyone does. You also have an Other Mother - she is wonderful. As Would you like to meet her? She is waiting with our dinner. I prepared it, mind you, she isn't a dab hand at cooking, is she?"

That sounded so very much like her father, whenever he zinged her mother. It didn't matter where they were, from the breakfast table, to driving, to attending school parent-teacher nights, they always found room to insult one another.

They'd found room for zingers, but not her...

So maybe meeting this Other Mother was a great idea after all. If she looked just like her Mummy, she could get at least some of her life back, even if they weren't leaving the old house...

So with a giggle, she took the hand that the Other Father offered, and followed him downstairs and along to the dining table.

Amelia gaped when she saw it; everything looked so...luxurious! Like they were throwing a dinner party but most of the guests hadn't arrived yet. And there, leaning against the counter with her arms folded and the largest grin on her face, was C.C.

Or at least, this world's version.

"Hello, my darling!" she greeted, black button eyes glinting in the light. "We've been waiting for you!"

Hearing that in her mother's voice tore at Amelia, and she brought her hand to her heart.

"You...have?" she asked.

The Other Mother and Other Father nodded, and he lay a hand on her arm.

"Of course we have!" he practically cried. "How could we start dinner without our own little one with us, too?"

That was when Mia noticed.

There was no Charlotte, or Morgan. And this version of her mother wasn't pregnant!

"But...what about my brother and sister?" she asked them. "Morgan, and Charlotte? And what about the baby my Mummy is supposed to have?"

This new version of C.C. quirked an eyebrow, and let out a chuckle as she reached over to stroke the little girl's hair, "What are you talking about, sweetheart? You're the only little one we have."

She was the...only one? She had no brothers or sisters here?

Then that meant she was the only one who'd get their attention! They didn't have to split their time up between her and anybody else!

The thought was more than attractive.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, sweetie," the Other Mother grinned. "It's just us. No one else."

No one else...she could have her parents, all to herself...

"No one else, which means now we are all here for dinner!" the Other Father announced, before raising his hands and clapping them together twice.

From seemingly nowhere, white china plates and cutlery appeared on the table, before dishes containing each of Mia's favourite foods floated over from the kitchen counter and settled themselves on the table, laid out like a banquet.

It all smelled so good, and it made Mia's stomach rumble again.

"I see someone is hungry!" chirped the Other Mother, pulling out a chair for Mia, which the little girl immediately took. The Other C.C. sat by her side, beaming brightly, and with a click of her fingers a portion of every delicacy found its way to her plate.

Sweet potatoes, chips, a hamburger, marinated mussels, crisps, mashed potatoes... everything found a place on her plate, until a heap of delicious food lay before her.

"Bon appétit!" said Niles, as he dug in, his plate brimming with food as well.

Amelia needn't be told twice - she scooped up her fork and stuffed bites of every dish into her mouth. The taste was nearly indescribable - she'd never had such good food in her life! Her real Daddy wasn't this good in the kitchen...

The delicious scent of well-prepared food danced in the air, mingled, and beckoned Amelia; encouraged her to eat more. She delved her teeth into the crunchy crust of a ginormous slice of pizza, gooey cheese overflowing and dangling from the edges. Then, her attention went to the heavenly-smelling hamburger, which she wolfed down without a second thought.

The food just kept coming - every delight you could have ever imagined lay atop the table, many sprinkled and drizzled with the strangest condiments and sauces, but all tasting like it had come food the banquet of God himself.

Amelia ate until her stomach felt like it was going to burst. She simply couldn't get enough, but eventually, she simply had to stop. She'd eaten her fill, and couldn't even think about having any more.

It had been the best food she'd ever eaten.

"Did you like it, sweetie?" the Other Mother asked, leaning her elbow on the table and propping her chin in her hand it to look at her.

Mia nodded, leaning back in her chair comfortably, "I don't think I've ever had better food in my whole life!"

That seemed to please the Other Mother and Father, who shared a look before turning to beam at her.

"Wonderful!" the Other Father exclaimed. "I am glad you think so; your mother would have been very unhappy had you not been satisfied, and as you know, when your mother is unhappy, I'm miserable."

He said the last part as a badly acted stage whisper, and it made Mia giggle. The Other Mother's buttons flashed, as if she was rolling them, and she gave them a pretend annoyed look.

It was exactly like being at home...only maybe this was better...

No Morgan or Charlotte. No baby on its way. Her Mummy's and Daddy's attention all the time, and all the good food she could eat.

"Well, I hope you're not too caught up in having a good time over there to remember that we still have that dessert you prepared," the Other Mother said.

The Other Father feigned a dramatic swoon, "How could I ever forget my wife's favourite part of any meal?"

He then slid his chair out from the table, and stood, before coming over to quickly give his wife a hug and a kiss.

"Apologies, my beauty," he said, heading towards the kitchen counter.

"You're forgiven," the Other Mother replied, smirking, tapping her nails on the wood of the table. "This time."

Mia craned her neck to see what her Other Father was picking up, but she couldn't. Not until he had slid it right in front of her, onto the table.

"There we are," he announced, staging a bow.

It was a cake. It looked like-

"Chocolate fudge with buttercream icing," her Other Father finished. "Your favourite, if I am not mistaken?"

It was her favourite.

And it was decorated with the words "Welcome Home".

Amelia frowned almost automatically. Welcome Home? What was that supposed to mean? This wasn't her home - not even the world at the other side of the little door was home! He home was California, with its beaches and open blue skies. Home was where her grandpa Stewart was; where her friends were...

And they weren't here.

Amelia couldn't help the heavy feeling weighing on her heart. She hadn't allowed herself to think much about California - not since arriving at London, anyway. It was too painful. She'd allowed herself to hate England and her new life, but as memories from America flooded in, tears threatened to flood out.

Obviously, the Other Mother picked up on that.

"Oh, sweetheart..." she said sweetly, coming to give her a hug.

The Other Niles joined the hug, "What's wrong, Little One? Don't you want to be home with us?"

Mia shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just that..." she gulped, trying to dislodge the lump that had stubbornly gotten stuck in her throat. "I... I miss home - I miss California."

"Oh. Well, we can fix that!" the Other Mother said, her voice soft and reassuring as she pulled out of the hug but continued to rub Mia's arm. "How about we leave dessert for now, and go outside? There's something I think you'll want to see..."

Mia sniffed. She was feeling pretty full still, and even if the cake did look good, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. She didn't feel entirely right about eating something that said "home" on it when she wasn't, and her dinner had been so large it would only cause trouble if she tried to add to it.

Besides, the Other Mother's words were making her curious.

"Okay," she said, preparing to get down from her chair.

The Other Mother smiled and got to her feet properly, holding out a hand for Mia to take.

Mia reached out, but then hesitated.

This wasn't her Mummy and Daddy. Should she really be letting them take her hands like this?

"It'll be really fun," the Other Mother encouraged. "You'll love it, I promise...!"

Well...they had given her dinner...maybe just once wouldn't matter so much? And they really were being nice...

So she slipped her hand into the Other Mother's, and managed to smile when the woman did. The Other Father then came alongside her and took her other hand with a grin.

"Right, then," he said. "Off we go!"

They walked, all hand-in-hand, through the house and out the front door. Mia asked a couple of times where they were going, but she was met only with cryptic answers of "You'll see".

They went over the nearby hills of the house, past the distant house of Mr B. But it was dark, and she couldn't see them properly. She had a feeling she wasn't supposed to be concentrating on that anyway.

Not that she could, when she saw what was waiting for her just over the next rise. She'd expected to just see more boring hills and a few trees. But the entire countryside was gone!

What had replaced it made her gasp.

It was a beach, complete with towels laid out for sunbathing, toys ready for a day of fun, and waves lapping at the sandy shore.

"The beach!" Mia cried out, letting go of her Other Parents' hands to trail ahead a little. She turned to look back at them, almost asking for permission to go. The Other Mother gave a small nod - that was all Amelia needed.

Taking off her shoes, Mia practically careened towards the beach, taking in - welcoming, really - the warm, salty sea-air. Not once did she stop to think that, being in January, the weather could never be this warm. It was unnatural!

Not to mention that, back at the house, the weather was still freezing...

But that didn't matter right then - Mia could only relish in the feeling of sand crunching beneath her soles, and the utter joy bursting in her heart. She'd missed this. There were no beaches near the house back in the world she'd come from. Her Daddy had said they'd have to drive a long way to go to a good one, and that it would take hours to get there.

He'd promised he would, though. Not that it had happened yet.

But she didn't need to bother with that anymore. Not when she was on a real beach, right then!

As she spun on the spot, admiring everything about the place, her Other Parents joined her down on the sand.

"You like it, sweetie?" her Other Mother asked.

"I love it!" Mia cried out in reply. She didn't remember the last time she'd been so happy.

"Good," the Other Mother replied, sitting herself down neatly on a towel. "Because it's all yours."

Mia's eyes widened, "All mine?"

"That's right, sweetheart," her Other Father put an arm around her and squeezed her lightly. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, for starters, she needs to get into her swimsuit!" commented the Other C.C., pointing at the little girl. "We cannot have her ruining her pyjamas by going into the sea with them, can we?"

"Oh, of course!" exclaimed Niles, slapping his forehead, "I hadn't thought about that..."

"Well, lover, it seems the years are catching up to you," replied the Other C.C., wearing a mocking grin on her lips.

The Other Niles' face fell, taking on a rather unamused expression. "Talking from experience, dear?"

The Other Mother said nothing, her smile twitching minutely. Instead, she got to her feet and scooped Amelia up in her arms. She set towards a small wooden shack a few feet away.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amelia, feeling content in the Other Mother's arms. Her real Mummy hadn't carried her like that in years...

"To get you changed into your swimsuit," the Other Mother replied cheerfully, bouncing the little girl some.

Mia giggled. Her Mummy used to do that to her when she was little, but with the baby and all C.C.'s work she hadn't so much as been allowed to sit on her knee! She'd missed it. She'd missed coming to the beach with her Mummy and Daddy. She'd missed picking out swimsuits in the store with her Mummy when they went shopping...

They got to the shack, and the Other Mother set her down to open the door. It was the next surprise in the long list of the ones Mia had had that day. Inside the shack, lined neatly on row upon row of hangers, were swimsuits of every colour, pattern, and style.

"Here we are," the Other Mother put a hand on Mia's shoulders. "All of these swimsuits are for you; take your pick, sweetie."

Amelia's jaw dropped - they were all for her?! Every single one?! She'd never had so many swimsuits! Not even when she lived in Cali...

She gave the Other Mother a tight hug and ran into the shack, anxious to discover the perfect swimsuit for her to wear. And speaking of that, Amelia was quick to notice there also were diver suits, a Little Mermaid costume, swimming goggles, snorkels...

Basically, anything she would need or want to have fun in the big blue sea.

Her Other Mother went through the racks with her, providing input and helpful tips to choose the best swimsuit. Mia eventually settled for a rather flamboyant tankini with ruffled multicoloured straps. The piece of clothing had a beautiful flower pattern, which Amelia liked quite a lot.

"I'll wait outside while you put it on," said the Other C.C.. She then seemed to have a second thought, and her hand didn't quite reach the door handle, as if reluctant to go. "That is, if you don't need my help to put the swimsuit on."

Although touched by her concern, Amelia shook her head.

"I'll be fine... you go along and I'll join you," said the girl.

The Other Mother nodded, and closed the door behind her.

Mia hurried into her swimsuit. It was the most comfortable one she'd ever worn - it was like all the others she'd had in her life, no matter how well they'd fit, had been several sizes too small.

And she couldn't wait to try it out!

Leaving her clothes on the hanger where she'd found the suit, she went to the door and opened it. When she got outside, the Other Mother and Other Father had already changed into their swimsuits. And they were smiling at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

It hadn't been like this in so long, and it filled her heart with happiness to get it back.

She ran out onto the sand to join them, and was caught in the Other Father's arms as he swung her around in the air to make her squeal.

"There she is!" he beamed, setting her back down. "You ready to go in the water, sweetheart?"

Amelia nodded - she'd missed the sea.

"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed the Other C.C., running towards the sea, beckoning her family to join her. "Last one in the sea is a rotten egg!"

Obviously, Amelia and the Other Niles raced one another to the sea, where the Other C.C. awaited. Mia won in the end (although she suspected the Other Father might have just slowed at the last second to let her reach the water first). Laughter filled the night air as the "family" played in the water, splashed one another and enjoyed the waves. Niles went back out of the sea and got Amelia a little surfboard (custom made, he claimed) from the shack, which she rode as her Other Parents watched.

This was truly heaven.

She didn't know how long they played in the water for, diving and taking turns to pull the surfboard around in the sea. But eventually, Mia grew tired of the water and she and the Other Parents returned to land, the Other Father bringing back handfuls of shells that he'd dived for as well. He deposited them into a little bucket not far from where Mia was sat on a big towel, wrapped in a smaller towel to help her dry off. She leaned over to take a look, and the Other Father dragged the bucket closer, sitting cross-legged with her to take a look at the oceanic prizes.

"You know what these are, Mia?" he asked.

The girl shook her head, and he smiled, before pointing.

"These are oyster shells," he explained, picking one up and running a finger along the shell. "Sometimes, if you're very, very lucky, you can open them up and find a pearl inside! It all starts when a tiny little bit of sand gets inside the shell, and it grows and grows until it makes one."

Amelia and the Other Niles began to go over the oyster shells, cracking them open in search of a pearl. Naturally, given that this was a perfect world, each and every shell held a perfect pearl inside, which the Other Niles and Amelia deposited in an empty bucket. Had either been looking in the Other Mother's direction, they would have noticed the tension on her otherwise jolly face. She seemed on edge - like a scared insect when it's prey is about to escape. It only got worse as they neared the bottom of the bucket.

"I think we should build a sandcastle," she said suddenly, taking the bucket filled with pearls in her hands. "and we can use the pearls to decorate it."

"A sand castle sounds fantastic!" said Amelia, whose favourite hobby back in California had been building the tallest sandcastle, or the deepest pit. "Doesn't it, Other Dad?"

"Indeed, Little One," said the Other Niles, button-eyes fixed on the Other C.C., who was giving him the iciest glare she could muster. "But you do that with your Mother. I'll go bring some drinks for us and dessert."

That sounded good! Now they'd had some time away from food, Mia thought she could eat some of the cake.

"Okay!" she said happily, turning with the bucket of pearls towards the Other Mother, who had already started on creating a mound for the castle to sit on.

The Other Father, meanwhile, got up and hurried away towards the house as fast as his legs would carry him.

Mia poured the pearls out of the bucket into a little pile, and began to fill the now empty container with sand. She hadn't been able to build a sandcastle in so long, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to build one with her mother again.

Well, this wasn't her real mother. Her real mother had too much to do, and cared more about the baby she was going to have than her. And her Daddy was too busy getting everything ready, too, and her grandmother had her brother and sister.

Maybe these were the Mummy and Daddy she was supposed to have.

Maybe this was better.

Soon the bucket was full of sand, and she used the accompanying spade to smooth and flatten it all out. Once that was done, she turned to the Other Mother, looking for confirmation that the hill their grand castle would sit on was ready.

The Other Mother smiled, and gently patted the hill, "All ready and waiting, sweetie..."

Being sure to do it quickly, Mia lifted the bucket and turned it over, dumping it down on the sand and patting it to make the sand stick. She rarely got the sand to stick the whole way round the little towers, back in California. But she had fun decorating them with shells anyway. That was why she couldn't help it but let out a triumphant cry and clap her hands together when she removed the bucket. The tower was perfect - the sand was even and had no cracks in it, and it had been set exactly in the middle of the hill. Some more towers and the pearls for decoration, and it would be perfect.

Everything about this place was perfect.

She grinned at the Other Mother, "I did it!"

The Other Mother beamed back at her, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"You did, sweetheart!" she agreed, sounding prouder than Mia ever remembered hearing. "It turned out just right!"

She looked between the little girl and the bucket.

"You wanna make another tower?"

Mia nodded eagerly, and set to work. The next tower wasn't as high up, but she noticed that it was perfect as well - not one grain of sand out of place!

"Nothing but the best for my little girl," her Other Mother had said in response. "You can do whatever you put your mind to here, and everything is here to make you happy."

Soon after that, the Other Father had come back with their drinks, and he settled himself down on the towel with the tray as he admired Mia's handiwork.

And as she worked, she thought about what the Other Mother had said.

The world had been designed just for her, hadn't it? It had come when she'd needed it, and it certainly made her happy...

Soon, she was ready to put the pearls in, and she began by putting one very large pearl in the top of the middle tower.

The Other Mother peered at it, closely and curiously, before returning to a bright smile, "It looks lovely, my darling. Just consider me your decorative-taste inspector!"

"And you're marvellous at it, love," the Other Father piped up, picking up a pearl himself. "But I think we should all lend a hand here, so that we can get to the cake and hot chocolate!"

Mia wasn't going to argue with that, and soon enough all three of them were helping out putting pearls on the castle. It was beautiful when it was done, and they sat back proudly to admire it with delicious cake and the best hot chocolate Mia had ever tasted. Not even her Daddy made it as well as that, and he used a secret ingredient that he'd comically tap his nose to every time it was mentioned! When the mugs and the plates were empty, Mia lay back on the towel and let out a yawn. The food and the fun had worn her out - it was obvious.

"Looks like somebody needs their bed," the Other Father observed, giving her a light prod in the ribs. "She's ready to fall asleep, here!"

The Other Mother leaned over and stroked Mia's hair, "You wanna go to bed, sweetie?"

Part of Mia wanted to say no. She wanted to stay up and do all the fun things the world had to offer. But the idea of being tucked up - tucked in by someone - was overwhelmingly inviting.

So she nodded, and allowed the Other Father to lift her gently in his arms to carry her up to the house.

Just like her Daddy would have done, once...

They took her all the way to her room - she didn't leave the Other Father's arms once the whole journey. And when she was finally put on the ground to explore her bedroom, she did so with absolute wonder. The ceiling was made up like the night sky outside; a four-poster bed with purple velvet curtains stood out in the faint light, the some kind of sailing ship at sea; from her shelves, her toys and stuffed animals waved, and a few of them even flew across the room to greet her, chirping and singing her name.

Mia giggled as they nuzzled her, and the Other Mother went to her wardrobe, opening the doors.

"Come pick your pyjamas for tonight, sweetie," she said, beckoning the girl over.

Amelia couldn't help the wondered gasp that escaped her lips as she tottered into the walk-in closet.

Back in her own world, she had a huge walk-in closet in her room, but as her parents had been way too busy and couldn't be bothered, her clothes were still piled in boxes, gathering dust. So were her shoes for that matter. Its walls also needed repainting, and her Daddy had yet to install a proper lamp - she only had a lightbulb now. The old wooden doors creaked when opened, and the air was unpleasantly musty.

This closet, although located in the same spot in her room and the same size, was a far cry from her own back at home.

The tall, green, panelled walls were decorated with colourful drawings and overlays. They reached the ceiling, where she could also see a few fluffy clouds with sleeping angels on them, floating happily. Light seemed to be coming from them, too. One of the walls was completely mirrored, and her reflection stood there, waving at her and beaming brightly. Her clothes were neatly stored on hangers - clothes she'd never seen before but were better than any she had! Dresses, pants, onesies, costumes, skirts, shirts, hats... even tiaras! Actual real tiaras!

This was wonderful.

To her left, displayed in a crystal drawer, Mia spotted a collection of pyjamas, each with its own unique design.

The Other Mother gestured to it with a smile, "We have every fabric, from cotton and flannel to silk and cashmere, in every pattern and colour."

Every pattern and colour...

"Which would you like to wear tonight, sweetheart?"

Mia almost wasn't sure! Each and every single pair looked amazing, and she wanted to try them all...

The Other Mother's soothing voice came again, "They're all yours, so don't worry about not picking one and missing out - you can wear a different pair next time."

Next time? There was going to be more of this wonderful place?

Mia looked at her eagerly, "Really?"

"Really," echoed the Other Mother. "Now, pick your pyjamas and your father and I will tuck you in."

They were going to tuck her in...her own Mummy and Daddy hadn't done that when she'd gone to bed that night...

She picked a pair, her excitement outweighed by the idea of getting tucked in. It was a deep blue cashmere set, patterned with gold and silver stars, and they were warm and comfortable.

They even smelled like home.

The Other Mother then left her to get ready while she and the Other Father prepared her bed.

"You look great!" cried her reflection when she had put her pyjamas on.

"Thank you... or... thank me!" Amelia giggled, waving at her reflection a she stepped back into her room.

She was happy to see her Other Daddy and Mummy were lying in bed, a book of bedtime stories in Other Niles's hand. Amelia was by their side - actually, lying between them - in an instant. She let the Other Mother tuck her in and she snuggled into her, like she'd done when she was a little girl.

Two goodnight kisses were dropped on the top of her head as she closed her eyes, and then she felt her Other Mummy's arms being wrapped around her.

"Now your Other Daddy will read you a story, alright?" said the Other C.C..

Mia nodded.

And with the comforting sound of her father's voice in the background, Amelia began to slowly doze off.

The last thing she heard before sleep had claimed her, was the voice of her Other Parents saying that they loved her.

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So, TheCrownedLioness and I have begun a new story! We know we have to upload the next chapter of What Babcock Wants, but seeing as one of us has finals we've been a but busy as of late. But don't worry! It will all be over this Wednesday! Meanwhile, we give you this AU inspired by the amazing Neil Gaiman. Remember, not everything is as perfect as it seems…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The morning sun streaming in between a crack in her curtains woke her the next day, and she stretched comfortably as she came back to the land of the awake. It wasn't the only world she'd come back to, she found out, as she looked at her surroundings and her pyjamas...

This was her ordinary bedroom. Full of boxes and boring things. And her pyjamas were her old ones - the ones her Mummy and Daddy had bought for her in California.

She didn't remember putting them on when she'd come to bed. But that didn't matter at the moment. They were nowhere near as comfortable or pretty as the ones she'd fallen asleep in.

The ones her Other Mother and Other Father had said she could pick, for herself.

She wished she were back there with them, already. But she guessed she had to get up and make herself some breakfast. Seeing as her Daddy said she had to manage by herself now. Sighing, she pulled back her covers, not even stopping to consider the fact that they'd been tucked around her, and fetched her slippers before leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

She could hear noise coming from the kitchen, so her parents must have been awake.

She didn't really want to see them. Especially not her Mummy. She had misbehaved last night, she knew so, and her Mummy would surely be mad about it still. It always took a while for her to stop being mad about something!

Not that she cared, Amelia thought, puffing out her chest. She had said she was going to manage by herself, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

An idea sprung in her mind then, making Amelia skid to a sudden halt and spin on her heels. She set off to her father's study then - maybe, just maybe, if the door was open she could return to the Other Mother! They could have fun and spend the day out at the beach. She could just go away; her parents wouldn't have to worry about her that way, would they?

She was happy to find the study's door open, and once inside she made a beeline for the little door on the upper landing.

Only to find it was all bricked up.

She knelt by it, palming the wall with her hands in confusion, "Huh...?"

Why had it been bricked up? The way the Other Mother talked, she was welcome any time! Had she changed her mind? Didn't she want her to visit anymore?

No, that couldn't be it. Her Other Mother and Other Father had said they loved her. They wouldn't lie to her like that - only bad people lied about loving other people! There had to be some other reason the door was blocked up. Maybe it was the wrong time or something.

She frowned, thinking about what they'd be doing right then. They were probably having a wonderful breakfast - pancakes and waffles, and golden toast with butter, syrup and honey in little jugs and jars, and tall glasses of cold milk...

It made her stomach growl just thinking about it, and she rubbed it ineffectively. It was no use, she had to go to the kitchen and get her breakfast.

She'd seen her father do it before, she was certain she could do it herself this time.

It was all part of managing by herself, right?

Giving the door one last, longing look, she got up again and began to head for the stairs.

She didn't go to the kitchen immediately.

No, if she was going to start fending for herself, then she had to do everything on her own. She knew her Daddy and Mummy always asked her to get dressed after breakfast, and before, when they'd still cared, they'd usually help her with her shoelaces (if her shoes had them, of course).

Now, as she returned to her room and entered her closet, she had to make sure to choose shoes she could put on herself. She had plenty of those, thankfully.

As it was winter, she decided to wear some warm, fuzzy boots (which she zipped up), and matched them with a pink wool flannel dress; it reached just above her knees, so she decided to put on her white woollen tights. She loved them - they were patterned with hearts. She then combed her hair (a task she'd usually reserve to her Mummy), brushed her teeth and made her bed (the best she could, at any rate). She wanted to show them she could manage. That's what they wanted anyway.

She took one last look at herself on the mirror before leaving for the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said as she walked into the kitchen, eyes cast to the floor.

Her goal was getting to the cupboards. She knew there'd be no pancakes or waffles, or even toast, waiting for her, so she'd have to settle for cereal. That she thought she could manage. Her coming in and not coming over made Niles look up from his breakfast. He peered at his daughter curiously as he watched her go through the cupboards, to find a bowl.

"Mia, what are you doing?"

"Getting breakfast," she replied, nonchalant and unfeeling.

"Do you want some help, sweetheart?" he offered. "We have some strawberry jam, we can make toast..."

Why was he offering her toast and strawberry jam? She'd been bad, hadn't she? And it wasn't like he really cared. She didn't need him, or his pretending. She'd do this herself, and show them they didn't have to even try to pretend anymore.

"No thank you," she said flatly. "I can manage."

She returned to going through the cupboards, and then heard an annoyed sigh come from her Mummy, who had looked up from her own plate and the newspaper.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Mia - stop making a mess down there and let your father make you breakfast!"

That made her grit her teeth.

She was not making a mess. She was doing exactly what they'd asked of her - managing on her own. She was lucky to find the cereal right then, and she spotted one lone bowl at hand's reach. She tried getting it by herself, making an effort to ignore her mother (who was getting angrier by the second).

Niles, however, wasn't angry - he was worried. He and C.C. had stayed up and talked at great length about Amelia's outburst. C.C. had wanted to punish Amelia, but Niles had convinced her otherwise. He knew there had to be a reason behind this unusual behaviour, and hoping Mia would wake up in a better mood, Niles had begged C.C. to just cut their child some slack.

"Alright, that's it!" C.C. huffed, getting to her feet. She went to Amelia and snatched the bowl from her hands, putting it away alongside the cereal.

"C.C., love-"

"I told you to let your father help!" C.C. snapped, not wanting to listen to Niles.

"I don't need your help!" replied Amelia, crossing her arms. "I don't want it. I want to do it alone!"

Anger flashed in C.C.'s eyes - she was getting tired of Amelia's attitude. She was not going to tolerate another of her tantrums!

"Fine. If that's what you want, then I guess I won't be taking you to work with me today," C.C. shot back.

Amelia's eyes welled up, but she refused to cry in front of her mum. Weeks ago, when her Mummy had just started working in London, she'd promised her she'd take her to one of the rehearsals at the theatre. She'd also said they would go shopping and have tea afterwards; she'd truly been looking forward to the day out with C.C..

Probably, this was the only thing she'd been looking forward to. And now, her Mummy had taken it away from her. She didn't want to spend the day together.

"Now go, sit down and-"

C.C. couldn't finish. Mia pushed past her, towards the garden door, running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Niles leaped to his feet, "Mia!"

But she'd already gone. She'd opened the door and run outside, slamming it behind her.

He moved to go to the door - if he hurried he could catch her, probably. They could sit down and talk all of this out, like he'd wanted to before.

"Let her go," C.C. waved a hand dismissively. "She won't go far, she just needs to cool off."

Niles didn't think that was the right idea in their current situation. If circumstances had been different, then maybe it would have been the right course of action, but it didn't feel right today...

But he didn't want to upset C.C. further, either. She needed as little stress as possible, and him going outside to hopefully find their little girl wouldn't help.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

So he slumped back into his chair, wiping his eyes, "What are we going to do with her?"

"She'll learn the hard way if that's what it takes for her to stop throwing temper tantrums," C.C. replied, coming to sit at the table with Niles. "I am sick of mollycoddling her!"

Niles sighed. This had to be more than just tantrums - what's more, tantrums were but the external symptom of something deeper. She was upset. Very upset, judging by the look of things. The question of why she was upset remained. She was only seven years old, and he knew little kids struggled to put in words what they felt.

"C.C., don't be too hard on her," replied the former butler, "Clearly she is not okay. She is like you in that regard - she attacks when she feels vulnerable!"

C.C. began moving her food around her plate with her fork. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating it quite so much.

Maybe he was right. She had been snapping a lot recently out of stress, and that wasn't Mia's fault. She was only little, she didn't understand. And Niles was right, Mia was like her...probably a little too much sometimes.

But it didn't mean she loved her any less.

Maybe she just needed to hear that? It had done wonders for her, back when they'd first got together...

Sighing, C.C. put her fork down, "Maybe we should talk to her..."

"I was thinking exactly the same," Niles said. "We have to sit her down and let her explain what's going on, from her side of things."

C.C. nodded. Mia was probably seeing things a lot differently to them.

"Should we...go get her now?" she asked, unsure. If their little girl was still upset, she might not want to be talked to...

But, on the other hand, they didn't want her to get any more upset than she already was, which could happen if they allowed her to overthink. They all needed to sit down, talk, and solve things. Maybe, if Mia was feeling better, C.C. could still take her on a day out.

They just needed to talk.

"I think it's a good idea," Niles said, getting to his feet again. He went to help C.C. to her own; these days, getting up from places was becoming outstandingly difficult.

Together, Niles and C.C. went into the enormous gardens, in search of their daughter.

* * *

"Would you like some more maple syrup, dearie?" asked Ms Spink, waddling over to where Amelia was sat, munching on a piece of fluffy freshly-made pancake.

Mia looked up from her plate, mouth filled with the delicious treat, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Miriam!" called Miss Spink.

"Yes, April?" replied Miss Forcible from the kitchen.

"Bring Emilie some more maple syrup!" said Spink, taking a seat next to Amelia.

Miss Spink and Miss Forcible were, by far, the oddest old ladies Amelia had ever encountered. Although they now were her parents' housekeeper and laundered respectively, it hadn't always been the case - in their youth, the two old ladies had been actresses.

They hadn't exactly elaborated on what kind of actresses they'd been, but they'd told Amelia they used to work in a theatre, where men would come to see them from all over the country.  
Nowadays they led a tranquil existence, living in a small two-bedroom cottage near Amelia's house. They also never called Mia by her actual name, and didn't seem to listen much - it was like they were only listening to the really important things, and the rest got lost in the air between the speaker and whichever one of the women was doing the listening.

But one thing was good about them, for sure; they knew how to make pancakes.

"Alright, dear, alright," Miss Forcible replied. "I'll bring it in."

Miss Spink smiled at Mia, and gestured towards the pancakes.

"Eat up, dearie, eat up," she encouraged. "You're a growing girl, and need your strength. Would you like a glass of milk, too? Or water, maybe? You need to refresh and re-hydrate after that whole business outside..."

They'd found her outside the door, distraught and crying, and had taken her in. They'd cleaned her up and upon finding out she hadn't had breakfast they'd insisted on her staying so they could feed her.

It hadn't been such a bad idea. Her Mummy and Daddy didn't know she was there, so she could hide in the quiet for a while.

They didn't have to think about her if she was there.

"I think she'd rather have hot cocoa, April," said Miss Forcible as she came into the room, carrying a jug filled to the brim with maple syrup.

Miss Spink rolled her eyes, "No, Miriam, milk is better."

"Hot chocolate it is, then!" declared Miss Forcible triumphantly, making Amelia laugh and Miss Spink groan.

That was another thing about them - they loved to bicker.

Soon, Amelia not only had her very own cup of homemade hot cocoa (with marshmallows included) but she also had a cup of warm tea. The older women encouraged her to drink her tea first, arguing that otherwise it would go cold.

And there was nothing as disgusting as cold tea they said.

"My Mummy likes Iced Tea," commented the girl as she laid her nearly empty cup of tea on the saucer.

Miss Spink and Miss Forcible shuddered.

"That's because she is American, dearie," replied Miss Spink.

"They have no respect for tea whatsoever," added Miss Forcible. "I once knew a young lass who had no idea what a kettle was! She even boiled her tea in the microwave!"

Mia wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about - they had a kettle at home and her Daddy always used it.

Luckily she didn't have to comment. She just sipped at her tea.

Something about that made Miss Spink jump and cry out, and both Mia and Miss Forcible started, the former trying hard to make sure she didn't spill either of her hot drinks down herself and the latter making sure she didn't drop the syrup.

"My word, whatever is it, April?!" Miss Forcible covered her heart with one hand, catching her breath back. "You almost scared us both to death!"

"The tea leaves, Miriam!" Miss Spink clapped her hands together in delight. "We have to read the tea leaves when she's done!"

Mia blinked, "Read the tea leaves...?"

"To tell your future, dear," Miss Forcible explained. "Through symbols and pictures. April has a knack for it."

"Can you really do that?" Mia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Absolutely! Now, hand your cup over," ordered Miss Spink, extending her hands.

Mia did as she was told.

Miss Forcible studied the inside of the cup intensely, tilting it this way and the other and squinting her eyes at it, humming and murmuring to herself as she studied the tea leaves at the bottom of Mia's cup. The whole thing seemed more than a little nonsensical to Mia, but she patiently waited for Miss Spink's fortune. She was, after all, a polite young lady; the two women had treated her well and fed her, so she could do this for them.

"So, what is it?" asked Amelia after Miss Spink gasped in something akin to horror.

"Emilie... oh Emilie..." mumbled Miss Spink, a look of consternation etched to her plump features, "You are in terrible danger!"

"Danger?!" cried Amelia, her heart having skipped one or two beats. "What do you see?"

"I see a very peculiar hand..."

A hand? How could a hand put her in danger? She didn't understand; a hand on its own couldn't do anything!

But that didn't seem to matter to Miss Spink.

"It's coming..." she continued. "It's coming, Emilie...it's coming for you!"

With a gasp, Mia backed away on the sofa from the older woman, who had pointed one finger at her.

"What does it want?!" Mia asked fearfully. "How do I make it go away...?!"

"Mia, is that you?"

Her Mummy's voice. She'd followed her down there!

"Mia, sweetheart, we really need to talk to you."

And her Daddy as well?

She didn't want to see them. Not after what happened in the kitchen!

"Miss Spink, Miss Forcible, are you in?" her Daddy's voice was closer - in the hallway. And there were two sets of footsteps. "Is Mia with you?"

"She is here, Mr Brightmore!" called Miss Forcible, "We we're having breakfast!"

Oh no.

Mia quickly got to her feet, not wanting her parents to get to her or see her in there. She looked around her frantically, begging for a way out, but finding none. She was so done! Her parents were surely mad at her - why would they have followed her otherwise? - and she could almost feel the punishment she was going to get.

Probably a week or so without TV or her Nintendo...

She was screwed!

Wait - no! There was hope!

The cottage had a back door, and she could see it from where she was stood. She just had to get to the kitchen and take off! Probably in the direction of the well. Her parents didn't know where it was, and she could climb up one of the trees that stood near the well. They wouldn't find her there.

"There you are, Mia!" said her Daddy, smiling softly. "Why don't you come - Mia!"

The little girl didn't look back - she dashed out of the house through the back door and ran. Ran for her life.

"Amelia Brightmore, come here!"

She looked over her shoulder. Her father was following her! And he was going to catch up with her. She looked ahead again, looking for something - anything! - that could help her escape her dad.

The answer was just a few meters ahead.

She sped up, running as fast as she could, towards the tall willow tree. She had taken rock-climbing classes back in Cali, so going up a tree was a piece of cake for the little girl. She was soon lost in the branches, further up than her father could reach. She could see him skid to a halt beneath the old thing, and then try to spot her, up in the foliage.

"Mia, your mother and I want to talk to you," he called out to her sternly.

Yeah, like that was going to make her come down! She'd practically be asking to get yelled at if she did.

"This will all be a lot simpler if you come down," her father said. "It won't hurt, I promise you that."

It would hurt. It would hurt when their anger proved they didn't care about her anymore. That's why it was better she stayed in the tree - up there, she didn't have to listen to them tell her she was a horrible daughter and they wished they didn't have her.

She thought she heard her father let out a breath.

"Alright," he said. "You clearly want to be alone right now, and I will let you have your space if you come down from the tree."

Mia felt a bubble of doubt come to the surface. Why would he bother coming after her if he was just going to let her have space after all?

No, it was a trap. He was going to punish her when she came down. She knew it.

So she slid back more against the trunk of the tree and drew her legs in, bringing them up to her chest. It was safer that way.

That just seemed to irritate her father.

"Alright, fine," he said, and she saw a show of his hands between the leaves that he had put them up in mock-surrender. "Alright...I won't make you come out. Do that when you're good and ready. But we will be having a talk, up at the house, when I've finished taking your mother to the theatre. Alright?"

Mia didn't reply. Why should she care? They could have all the talks they wanted, it would only work out the way the grownups wanted it to, anyway. They got to make the rules, even if they didn't love the child who had to follow them.

Eventually, her father went away. But not before telling her that they had a few minutes before he drove her mother to London, "if she needed him".

She remained on the tree for what felt like an hour (but were only fifteen minutes) - she just wanted to be absolutely sure that it was safe to come down. She looked around twice, looking for any signs of her parents, but upon finding none, she felt confident enough to scamper back into her house.

What she didn't know, of course, was that Niles and C.C. were observing her from the car. They weren't a pair of irresponsible parents - they weren't actually going to leave without seeing her come back down. God knows she could have fallen and hurt herself! But now that that had been dealt with, Niles started the car and drove away, towards London.

Meanwhile, Amelia had gone back into the house, happy to be alone. She took the chance to pour herself some juice and even prepared microwave popcorn to enjoy while watching a movie in the living room.

After so much running she was exhausted. It wasn't long, then, until she felt her eyelids growing heavy. But just as she was about to give in to her need to nap, she heard a little shuffling noise.

A very familiar shuffling noise.

And indeed, she spotted the little light-brown button-eyed mouse as soon as she opened her eyes. It seemed to be waiting for her by the staircase, grooming its long whiskers and whipping its long tail this way and the other.

"Hey! It's you!" Amelia exclaimed, beginning to smile.

The mouse gave a squeak, and jumped up and down a couple of times.

Mia gripped the edge of her seat, prepared to stand up.

"You want me to follow you?" she asked.

The mouse nodded and squeaked again, and hopped away up the stairs. Mia wasn't far behind it, leaving her popcorn but remembering to switch off the television. When they got to the top of the stairs, Mia was delighted by what she saw; the door was open and the wall was gone!

She could go back! She could see her Other Mother and Other Father, and she knew she'd have fun with them!

Things were more fun with them. Things were better.

They cared.

The mouse didn't wait long for her at the door - as soon as she'd made it there, the little creature scampered on into the tunnel. Mia again followed, getting down on her hands and knees and starting to crawl.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Mia pushed the door open and clambered out of the tunnel buzzing with excitement. She had to slow down as she climbed down the staircase to her Other Father's study - otherwise she would have fallen face down and hurt herself.

She was back!

And she could already sniff the glorious smell of food coming from the kitchen: sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, roast potato...

There were too many scents for her to distinguish!

But they all promised it was going to be a wonderful lunch.

"Welcome back, sweetheart!" said the Other Mother as Amelia walked into the kitchen; she was sat at the kitchen table while her Other Father prepared their meal.

"We missed you over here," added her Other Father, smiling brightly.

Mia grinned back at them, "I missed you, too."

"Well, you're here now," the Other Mother pulled out a chair for her. "And we can all enjoy a nice family lunch together. You're just in time, actually - your father's about to serve."

Mia quickened her walking pace to the chair. She couldn't wait to taste her lunch! It had to be amazing - just as amazing as her dinner had been with them. She watched eagerly as the dishes began to float to the tables; each of them was piled high with something mouthwatering, from the bacon and sausages that she'd smelled to potatoes of all kinds, green peas and corn, chicken wings and turkey legs...

As the plates settled themselves, the Other Mother picked up her plate and began filling it with a little of each. Just like the last time, only...more like her Mummy used to do...

And the Other Father poured a large glass of red juice for her, setting it by her now-full plate and ruffling her hair before he sat down.

"Eat up, sweetheart," he said. "You'll need the energy."

"I will?" asked Amelia, digging into her delicious lunch.

"Yup," replied the Other Mother, nodding, "I have two more surprises for you today, and Misses Spink and Forcible, and Mr Bobinsky have all agreed to help!"

"Really?!" Amelia exclaimed, all but forgetting her original plan to beg for another day at the beach. She loved surprises! And she had two of those waiting for her already!

This place was amazing.

Even better than California.

"Now, finish your lunch, young lady, and me and Daddy will take you to the first surprise. Would you like that?" asked the Other Mother.

"I'd love it!" said the girl, stabbing a piece of roast beef with her fork, beaming from ear to ear.

This was going to be fun!

A little while later, after Amelia had filled her stomach (both with lunch and dessert), the Other Parents took one of Amelia's hands each, and together they made their way out of the house. They went past the beach, which looked just as inviting as it had the first time, and continued in the direction of Misses Spink and Forcible's home.

Only now, where in her world stood a cottage, here stood a magnificent theatre!

Mia gazed up at it in awe. Did Miss Spink and Miss Forcible really live in this place, here? Their cottage back in her world looked so small in comparison! They were probably happier in this world, too, getting to live in an actual theatre! They had all their old posters and newspaper clippings from when they were actresses back in Mia's world, so this probably helped them feel more at home.

And the Other Mother had carried and delivered the promise that her own Mummy had failed to keep - she had brought Mia to a theatre.

They stood back while the Other Father went to the ticket window, which appeared to be manned by...a dog?

Back at home, Mis Spink and MIss Forcible had three terriers as pets. They'd had terriers before, and they'd made a habit of stuffing their pets when they died...

"Three, please," the Other Father said.

The dog woofed in reply, and pressed a button on a little ticket machine, which dispensed three tickets.

The Other Niles took them, and smiled, "Thank you."

He then returned to Mia and the Other C.C., and the three went inside, where another identical dog looked at their tickets and took them to their seats.

It was funny, Mia thought; she'd never seen a dog carry a little torch before, let alone one that could use it like an usher! As they made their way to the seats, she looked around at the other audience members. Each and every single one was a dog, just the same as their usher and the ticket collector. They had to be the stuffed dogs that Miss Spink and Miss Forcible had, back in her world. They looked too much like them to be anything else.

Their seats were right at the front, prime position for a show, and three bags of salted popcorn waited for them. Mia took the middle seat - the best view - and bounced a little on the cushioned surface. She couldn't believe she was actually going to get to see a show! She had to grin at the woman who'd made it all possible - her Other Mother, who would never let her down, even if her own Mummy did.

"It's about to begin!" the Other C.C. said in a hushed voice, smiling brightly at Amelia.

The little girl laced her hand with the Other Mother's just as the fanfare played.

"Doggies, Mr and Mrs Brightmore and Little Mia Brightmore!" said an enthusiastic voice - Mia couldn't see where it was coming from; it seemed to be coming from all around her. From beneath the seats. From behind then curtain and underneath the stage.

And it made her eager to know what was going on!

"We welcome you to our show tonight," continued the voice, "We bring you the finest performers you could ever meet - masters of disguise and impersonation. I can assure you will never meet women like them..."

The drumroll started.

"Presenting, Miss April Spink and Miss Miriam Forcible!"

The two ladies, old and apparently the same as ever apart from their large, old-fashioned costumes, stepped out to applause from their three guests with hands, and a chorus of barks from those without.

They then waited for silence to fall, before Miss Forcible took in a deep breath and began.

"Mistress Page! Trust me, I was going to your house."

"And, trust me, I was coming to you," Miss Spink replied. "You look very ill."

Mia blinked. This sounded like the old stuff that her Daddy liked to read! He'd said that he'd read it at school, and that one day Mia would as well. She wasn't looking forward to that day.

Then again, if she stayed where she was, she might not have to...

She'd got so caught up thinking about it that her attention had slipped from the actresses, one of whom was saying a very long speech that Mia didn't entirely understand.

Miss Forcible, in character, put her hands on her hips, "Did you ever hear the like?"

Miss Spink paused momentarily before answering.

"No, and hopefully I'll never hear it again, either."

With that, she took hold of some kind of handle on the top of her head and pulled it down.

It was a zip costume, and inside was a beautiful young woman!

Miss Forcible followed in kind, the young version of herself being noticeably taller and bustier than Miss Spink. They both wore the most flashy costumes Amelia had ever seen - they had wonderful leotards covered in golden sequins, golden top hats, bright black patent-leather tap shoes, shiny tights, golden bowties and a cute golden vest.

"It's time for the real fun to begin!" cried Miss Spink just as two canes were tossed at them from the stage wings. They both were seamlessly caught by the actresses, who quickly took their places on stage and struck a pose. The music began seconds later, and Miss Spink and Miss Forcible performed a wonderful choreography, all while they sang perfectly in tune.

"One singular sensation,

Every little step she takes,

One thrilling combination,

Every move that she makes,

One smile and suddenly nobody else will do;

You know you'll never be lonely with you know who..."

Mia danced and clapped along as they put on their show, enthralled and blissfully happy.

No stupid old show in London would have compared to this anyway.

It was like the song was speaking to her, too. Because ever since she'd opened the door and come through, she hadn't felt alone so much. And it was all thanks to her Other Mother and Other Father. They were clapping along too, having what she also hoped was the time of their lives.

Family time. She'd missed it, and now she was getting it back.

"One moment in her presence

And you can forget the rest

For the girl is second best

To none..."

At this point the Other Mother pulled Mia into her arms and began to bounce around, too, dancing in her seat just like the girl had been. And at that moment, Mia knew the song was talking about her. In the eyes of her Other Parents, she was second to none. She came first, always, and none of them would ever be lonely as long as they had each other.

It was completely different to her own world. There she came second to...well, everything! The house, their work, her siblings - born or not. She came after all of that.

Here she came first. Here she was wanted, and loved, and happy.

And she could sing at the top of her lungs with her other parents, with no restrictions whatsoever, as the two actresses brought the song to a close.

"Do I really have to mention

She's the...

She's the...

She's the...

One!"

The band ended the note and the three people broke into thunderous - as much as three people could be - applause, as the dogs around them barked their appreciation. Misses Spink and Forcible bowed to their audience as the dogs howled and barked; some even threw flowers at the two actresses!

But the spotlight was, all of a sudden, on her. The dogs turned to throw their flowers at her, all while Misses Spink and Forcible came down the stage, carrying a golden top hat just the perfect size for Mia. They placed it on her head, making sure it sat perfectly atop her golden locks, and bowed to the little child.

"Thank you for coming to see us, Little Mia," said the button-eyes Miss Spink.

"It's an honour we shall cherish for however long we live!" added Miss Forcible - seeing as, back home, the real Miss Forcible had bright blue eyes, her varnished button-eyes were of a pleasant light-blue colour.

"You'll always be welcome here, Miss Brightmore; we are more than happy to entertain you," said Miss Spink.

"Thank you," Amelia said holding onto her Other Mother, "You are very kind."

"It's their pleasure, dear," commented her Other Mother. "And although we do appreciate their kindness, we must go - there is another surprise waiting for you, after all!"

That was right! Her other surprise! She'd completely forgotten about it, where she'd been having so much fun right then!

She wondered what it could be...

The Other Mother released her so that she could get out of her seat, but once they were all on their feet again, she took her hand.

They left the theatre hand in hand, with the Other Father not far behind them, cracking jokes to make them laugh all the way.

When they got a short distance away from the theatre entrance they stopped again, and the Other Mother bent down to look Mia in the face.

"Your father and I have to go back up to the house to start on dinner," she said. "But your other surprise is waiting for you, just over there, sweetie."

She pointed off into the distance, where Mr Bobinsky's house would have been in her world. She couldn't see it, though. It was hard to tell what had actually replaced it...

It was big, and of a kind of reddish-orange colour...

Was it...a circus tent?

Was she going to the theatre and the circus, all in one day?!

"Now, go have fun!" said the Other Mother, bending down to place a soft kiss on Mia's forehead. "We'll see you inside after the show!"

"Okay, Other Mummy!" Amelia said, giving both the Other Niles and the Other C.C. a tight hug. "See you soon!"

With that, Amelia took off to the circus tent, anxious to discover what wonders awaited for her there. She could smell cotton candy and popcorn in the air; her mouth couldn't help but water. A bright orange flag flapped in the wind from a tented dome - it was striped with royal blue, magenta, bright yellow, and red.

She briefly stopped to gaze at the enormous tent ahead of her, a happy (if slightly goofy) smile etched across her face. It was absolutely beautiful. And it was all for her.

"It's wonderful..." she murmured.

"You do know this is just an illusion, right?"

The voice made her start, and Mia spun on the spot, looking this way and that to find where it had come from.

But there was no one around!

The apparently body-less voice cleared its throat, "Down here."

Down? Mia looked where the voice had bid her...

To find a black cat, sat and blinking up at her with big green eyes.

"At last, you see," he said. "At least, you see some."

With a yelp of fright, Mia leapt backwards, nearly tripping over as she went.

"You...you're a..."

"Cat?" the cat finished, getting to his feet. "I would have thought that rather obvious."

"But...but you're talking!" Mia exclaimed. She wasn't sure what to do - she didn't want to run from the animal, but she was feeling more than a little unnerved.

Maybe it was the way he was staring at her so intensely...

"Well, yes," the Cat said. "How else am I supposed to communicate? Those plaintive sounds your kind expect of me back in the other world get me no more than a bowl of milk and maybe a pat on the head."

Mia's brows joined into a confused frown - why did something about this little animal ring a bell? What was it about him that was so terribly odd and out of place? After all, something had to be wrong for her to jump in fright like she had - especially in a world were magic was commonplace. In hindsight, a talking cat in this world wasn't exactly something unex- wait!

She knew what was wrong! The cat, with its shiny black fur and cute pink nose didn't have-

"Button-eyes... you don't have button eyes!" Amelia exclaimed, kneeling before the cat to look into his bright green eyes.

"Bravo! Realising this only took you the same amount time as a chimpanzee," replied the cat sardonically, "Indeed, girl, I-"

"My name is Amelia," hissed Mia, feeling more than a little humiliated (and also feeling a strong urge to kick the little self-important animal in the face).

The cat rolled his eyes at her, "Ah, you humans and names! We cats have no need for them - I know I am me, thus having a name is pointless."

Mia didn't know whether that answer made her angry or confused.

"Do you always talk like that?" she asked

The cat cocked his head to one side, "Like what?"

Mia gestured at him, "Like this! In questions and riddles and stuff!"

The Cat's fur bristled some. Not in an angry way, just an annoyed or maybe slightly surprised kind of way. It was hard to tell because his expression remained the same.

"My manner of speech is clearer than yours," he replied. "It shows wisdom, which comes from my many centuries of experience; something which your species has yet to achieve or understand."

Mia scowled. What was he saying?! Did he think people weren't smart?!

The Cat continued without stopping to think that she might want to demand an answer.

"And every time I come here, I have to impart more of it."

Every time?

"You've been here before?" she asked curiously.

"Astute little thing, aren't you?" the Cat seated himself, tail twitching. "My kind often wander, but we always return to where we are needed most. It is a pity that I find myself continuously needed."

Mia frowned. What was a cat needed for that a human couldn't do? He'd said he'd been alive for centuries, but that didn't make any sense, either.

None of this made any sense...

"Why are you needed now?"

The Cat blinked, "For the same reason I am always needed, child. To advise, and maybe to warn."

Warn? Warn from what? She wasn't in danger, was she?

She couldn't be. Not when she had her Other Mother and Other Father to look after her!

"What do you mean, "warn"?" her voice was nearly shaking from the nerves, but she held it back.

She didn't want to come off as afraid. There was no sense in being afraid before she knew what she was looking at. Not that fear was rational like that.

"The nights are dark, child," the Cat said, rising back to his feet and starting to circle her. "There are predators out there larger than I. And prey. But therein lies the rub; which one is which?"

Mia followed him with her eyes until she had to spin to face him.

But when she tried to, the cat was nowhere to be seen, and she was left witth more questions than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

He didn't know what had possessed him to refuse C.C.'s idea to hire a driver. He supposed it had something to do with pride and principles. He'd been a servant, and although he was now a multimillionaire, he'd be damned before becoming a snob with a hired driver to schlep him around the city.

No, he was capable of getting were he needed to go by himself, thank you very much.

But, boy, London was a driver's nightmare!

The average speed in London hadn't changed in over two centuries; thus, he and C.C. had been sat in the car for two hours now. A turtle would have gotten there faster than them. He wanted to stretch his legs, maybe yell at the daft twat in the Ferrari in front of them. How come there were idiots with enough money to buy the best cars in the world and be rubbish at driving?

Honestly, he was so much better at being rich than rich people...

But speaking of rich people, one of them was currently a matter for concern.

C.C. was clearly still annoyed about what had happened that morning. Well, she claimed to be annoyed - she was upset. It was obvious to anyone who knew her well enough, and seeing as the Sheffields and her closest relatives were all in New York, that left him.

Though he could add to himself with a hint of pride that he knew her better than anyone.

That was why the palpable tension in the car was bothering him so much. The fact that she hadn't spoken - not even to unload some of her rage on the arsehole in front of them - was worrying.

They had to talk, didn't they? Before something went completely wrong.

"You're awfully quiet, love," he remarked casually, looking out of the corner of his eye at her - she was staring out of the window, elbow propped on the door. "Is...everything alright?"

"Does it look like everything's alright?" C.C. asked. She sounded mostly calm but there was anger boiling away just below the surface.

Well... of course the answer was no. He'd just tried to be delicate about it, that was all. Maybe a more direct approach would work? Even being an experienced Babcock connoisseur, it was hard to tell when she'd snap and what would make her snap.

"No, it doesn't. Hence my question," he replied, giving her a sidelong glance, but never entirely taking his attention from the Ferrari. The last thing he needed was crashing his car. Especially with his (annoyed) pregnant wife in it.

"You know what's wrong - our daughter has been throwing temper tantrums!" C.C. practically barked, throwing her hands over her head in a show of annoyance.

He sighed.

"And so? She is a child. Children misbehave occasionally," he replied, keeping his voice soft and soothing. "I'll talk to her when I go back-"

"Yeah, why don't _you_ do that!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her burgeoning belly, "I am an awful mother anyway. Clearly my child wants nothing to do with me!"

That struck him deeply.

"C.C., you know that's not fair," he told her firmly. "You are not an awful mother. Mia's just upset, and she needs some reassurance!"

"Not from me, obviously."

Niles groaned quietly to himself. Why did she have to make this so difficult? Mia needed someone to listen to her, and it was best if both of them did that, wasn't it?

"It should be from both of us," he said, trying hard not to get angry. But it was so bloody frustrating! "We need to present a united front on this."

C.C. rolled her eyes, " ' _United front'_! Did it help back in the kitchen earlier? If she doesn't listen to one of us, she won't listen to both of us together!"

Niles gripped at the wheel, gritting his teeth.

"She might do, if we go to her together. We are her parents, she will listen to us. We can straighten this whole thing out and then move on!"

Why was this so hard? She didn't have to be so...so closed off! He just wanted them to go back to the way things were - have their happy little girl back, and be a loving family, like they always were!

He didn't like this air of animosity. Especially not over things that were so small.

And C.C. wasn't helping.

"Fine," she spat. "We'll go back to the house and we'll talk to her."

That sent a wave of relief through Niles' heart. She was seeing some sense, at last!

But his wife wasn't finished, "And when she doesn't listen to you because I'm there as well, you'll see that I've clearly had no positive impact on the eldest of our children!"

And it was gone again.

But she had agreed. And he wasn't going to let her go back on that. They were going to talk to Mia, and that was final.

All they had to do was get out of the sodding traffic! He could get his wife to see that she wasn't the terrible mother she thought she was, and they'd have their little girl smiling again in no time.

"Fine," he moved the car up, and upon suddenly spotting a potential different route, he flicked the indicator and steered. "Whatever you say, dear. We'll discuss your parenting abilities in greater detail when everyone's feeling better. Now, let's leave the bastard in the Ferrari to have fun in the traffic."

They turned off, and joined the less severe (i.e. the moving) traffic, and Niles put his foot down as much as the law would allow.

Mia needed them, and he wasn't going to waste any time in getting his family back the way it should be.

* * *

Amelia had never been to the circus. Her parents had promised they would take her to the Cirque du Soleil one day, when she was older but, as it had become usual, they'd failed to fulfil that promise, too. Just one of many.

That was just another reason why her Other Parents were amazing.

Plus, in this world there really was a mouse circus! Mr B. was no gardener - here, he was the most talented ringmaster, dressed in a fine velvet suit of a deep burgundy, with elaborate details in silver thread on the sleeves and on the hem of his jacket. He had a tall black top-hat, and his usually frayed moustache was perfectly neat and well taken care of.

Of course, like all the other inhabitants of the Other World, there were two shiny buttons where his eyes should have been. Not that it mattered - she was at an actual circus, ready to see what was probably going to be the performance of a lifetime!

"Please, if you will take best seat in stands, Miss Amelia," the ringmaster bowed with a flourished gesture towards the seats he meant.

It looked comfier than the rest of the stands. It was more like a throne, complete with velvet cushions and a little side table that held a striped bag of hot buttered popcorn, and a cup with a straw that she already knew would hold her favourite soda.

With a bounce and a giggle of excitement, she made her way to the seat. It even had her initial sewn into the back, like she was a princess!

They'd treated her like a princess, ever since she'd found the place...

She climbed onto the chair, and wriggled backwards into it to get comfortable; it was the softest velvet and the plumpest cushion she had ever sat on. It would be perfect for watching the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" trumpeted the other Mr B., "Thank you for joining us tonight. We promise you, you'll never see anything quite so amazing or entertaining!"

He somersaulted into the arena, never losing his bright, toothy smile. He did a handstand then, and supported his weight on his left arm.

Something about that made Mia smile - this was so cool!

"We present you, dear public," he said, bouncing on his hand before getting back to his feet. "The jumping mice circus!"

His proclamation must have been a cue, because the ring exploded into life after. With an explosion of cannon fire, spraying confetti, the music boomed into life and the performing mouse troupe danced and spun and leaped as they made their entrance.

Each of them was talented. Each of them was a sight to behold. Each of them caught Mia's attention, before it had to be snatched away so she could look at something else.

And Mr B. looked on proudly, moving aside to reveal a ginormous tower made of cheese wheels. Balanced all the way on the top of it was a ball, and a little group of mice who weren't doing gymnastics or juggling or playing instruments scampered up towards it. They were closely followed by the little band, never ceasing in their merry tune.

Amelia was loving it. She clapped to the rhythm, and danced in her seat, and grabbed handfuls of delicious popcorn. This was amazing! Just as magical as the other wonders she had seen in this world! And the acrobatic mice making their hike reached the top of the cheese tower. A group of them then gathered to help a lone mouse make the leap onto the top of the ball.

Mia craned her neck as the little creature wobbled his way into a balanced position, and began to roll it, with his feet, all the way down the spiral ramp of the tower! He gathered speed, other mice dodging and ducking and diving out of the way. And all the while it was a perfectly choreographed act!

It was so polished; the music even reached its conclusion the exact moment the ball and the mouse pilot-slash-passenger went so fast they rolled out of the tent! And as they swept through the entrance to the big top, the cannons went off again, the main lights went down, and the mice and Mr B. gave their bows.

And Amelia stood to applaud. It had been marvellous! Incredible!

So much better than any stupid human circus her parents would have taken her to! Cirque du Soleil had nothing on this! If her Mummy and Daddy ever asked her to do anything like that again, she'd say no. She knew in her heart that it wouldn't be as good.

Nothing would ever be as good...

She retook her seat after that, wonderfully exhausted and exhilarated. There was still some popcorn left in her bag, which she helped herself to. That was before she remembered that the Other Parents were making dinner at home. It would probably be ready by now, if she went back! And even though the popcorn was just as amazing as everything else in the place, she really felt like she could go for a proper meal.

A meal prepared by two loving parents, who wouldn't make her go hungry by forcing her to eat disgusting things!

She abandoned her popcorn to be cleared up by the mice, and she went to the entrance, where Mr B. was waiting.

In her head, she could almost hear her parents - not the real ones, but the Other ones - telling her to thank him for a wonderful show. So, using the images of their proud faces as she did something polite, she went over to do just that.

* * *

Niles could swear he'd never driven so fast in his life - save for the times when he'd driven C.C. to the hospital when she was in labour, of course. Some might have said he'd gone a little over the speed limit on the motorway, but as long as no tickets were issued to him then he didn't exactly care - it wasn't like he'd killed anyone, right?

The drive back home was mostly silent, and it didn't do anything to soothe Niles' nerves or better C.C.'s mood. Honestly, Amelia's new attitude had made both parents felt a little out of their depth. Like they weren't good enough parents. They loved their children, but so far everything they'd tried doing to help their eldest had backfired in their faces. She wouldn't tell them what was wrong; they'd tried grounding her, giving her space… but their girl had only further alienated herself from them.

They had to solve this. And _fast_.

Niles pulled up their driveway and parked the car. Usually, given the advanced state of her pregnancy, C.C. would have waited for him to help her out of the car, but today she simply didn't feel like (nor had the time for) waiting. She got out on her own, keys already clinking in her hand, ready to be put into the lock.

They were mildly surprised by the eerie silence that pervaded the mansion when they finally walked into the house. Where was Mia? Usually, when she was upset, Mia would be sat at the sofa, watching the telly while eating popcorn, but the device in the living room was turned off, and the sofa seemed undisturbed. Like no one had sat in there in a long while...

"Mia?" called Niles, "Where are you, Little One?"

No answer.

C.C. groaned. "She's surely hiding from me..."

"Babcock, can we please-"

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly interrupted Niles's sentence, scaring the living daylights out of both parents.

That sounded like...

Both of their eyes widened at each other in fear.

 _"Mia!"_

They were answered with another cry, "Mommy! Daddy!"

She was hurt. She was in pain. She needed them right away!

They'd made it home just in time - they could find out what was wrong, fix it, and then they'd sit her down for a long talk. They'd straighten everything out, and everything would be alright!

Again, C.C. didn't wait for Niles before she started to hurry as best she could in the direction of their daughter's voice.

"We're coming darling, we're coming!" she cried out, eyes darting around in a panic. "Where are you?!"

"I'm stuck!" came the tearful reply. "The door...!"

The door? What did she mean the-

It struck Niles then. The _little door she'd found in the study_! She must've been exploring again, and the wall must have given way to reveal a crawlspace!

They had to pull her out. Who knew how far the space went into the wall?

"We're coming, sweetheart," he called out, trying to remain calm. It wouldn't help Mia if he was noticeably scared too. "Don't move, we're on our way. We'll get you out!"

Helping his wife along, Niles made sure they both went as quickly as they could to his study.

And indeed, when they got here they noticed the door was open and they could see a passageway behind it. Their little girl's cries were coming from it!

"Amelia!" exclaimed Niles, running towards the little door - it was rather narrow for a normal adult, but they could get in. "I'm here, sweetheart, Daddy is here..."

The crawlspace was pitch black, and unnaturally cold. God... and his child was in there!

"Can you see her?!" C.C. asked as Niles got on his hands and knees to crawl into the passageway.

"No... it's so-"

"Daddy, please!" cried Amelia again, "I'm scared..."

That did it for Niles. Not caring about the darkness, he crawled into the tunnel, and so did C.C., lest Niles needed help and she wasn't close enough to provide it.

"We're coming, sweetheart, we're coming," Niles reassured her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, it's alright!"

Everything was going to be just fine. They'd get her out, they'd go downstairs, and they'd talk things over.

Like they probably should have done in the first place.

They loved their little girl. She and her siblings were the most important things in their lives, and the fact that they hadn't done anything when she'd clearly been crying out for help before now shamed them greatly.

They were going to make up for it, as soon as they reached her.

But the crawlspace seemed to stretch into forever - surely it was impossible! The upstairs of the house had to have ended by now...

And Niles could see...another door at the end of it?

 _What the hell...?_

Before long, he'd reached the other door and pushed it open. He couldn't believe what he saw at the other side of it.

"What do you see, Niles?" C.C. asked, her back aching from being on all fours for long. "Is she there?!"

He couldn't answer. He simply kept moving forward.

The door opened to an exact copy of his study - everything was exactly the same. What... what was going on?

There was something off about the place, though. Maybe it was the dim lightning, the sudden eerie silence, or the coldness in the air... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But something was awfully, terribly, painfully wrong.

"What the hell...?" C.C. muttered as she too came out of the little door. "Where are we?"

"In my trap," said a cold, evil voice.

Niles helped C.C. to her feet, and the two shrank back towards each other at the sound of the voice, both for protection and to protect in equal measure.

"Who said that?!" Niles demanded to know.

He needed to be brave. Even though this was terrifying, his wife and his unborn child were there. He had to be the one to stand and fight, if that's what it came down to. And if this disembodied voice had Mia, then he was going to fight all the harder.

The little door slammed shut in reply to his question, and the voice laughed.

That was when they both saw a shape, moving in the shadows at the back of the room.

"I am a mother, taking care of her child," the voice was sickly sweet, and it made their skin crawl. "Taking care of her, when no one else would..."

Niles' eyes followed the shape. He was starting to burn up inside, and he knew C.C. would feel the same.

This thing clearly had Mia.

"We do take care of her!" C.C. argued back, unable to do anything else.

The insinuation that she didn't love her daughter had wounded her deeply.

"Don't make me laugh!" replied the creature, still remaining hidden in the shadows. "You are lousy parents."

"Say that to my face, coward!" C.C. screamed back, pushing past Niles, willing to fist-fight the creature.

"With pleasure," it replied in its thick, overly-sweet. Syrupy voice.

A joint scream of terror left both Niles and C.C.'s throat when the thing appeared – tall, spider-like, no-eyed and thin; skeletal, like a dead tree, and paper-white but for blonde hair on her head.

"Here I am," the thing said. "Willing to fight you for what I want. I desire your child, and I shall have her."

"Where is Mia?!" exclaimed C.C., not willing to back down, "Where do you have her?!"

The thing smirked - it knew they'd figured it out. It wanted Mia, and they had fallen right into her trap.

Not that C.C. was planning on going without a fight - this demon would have to step over her dead body before it could harm her family.

"Right now? Well, out there having more fun than she's ever had before," it said, smirking at the couple. Its dark eyes glinted in the dim light, making Niles and C.C. feel they were mere insects trapped in a spiderweb.

"If you hurt her-"

"I shall do with her as I please," interrupted the thing. With a flick of her spidery hands, Niles and C.C. suddenly found themselves encapsulated inside a huge glass dome – there was snow around them, and no matter how much they punched or kicked, the glass wouldn't crack. The thing laughed darkly, "Once she gives me her soul, she shall be mine!"

As she spoke, and before Niles and C.C.'s terrified eyes, the monster's appearance morphed, becoming a perfect copy of C.C. - her black button eyes were the only difference between them.

She was practically a clone, save for those soulless button eyes...

She grinned at them, and the grin was all teeth - full of malice. Full of contempt. It told them she meant it, when she said she wanted Mia's soul. And no matter how hard Niles tried to bang on the glass, to shatter it and break free, it wouldn't budge.

But he had to keep trying. Mia was in danger! They all were!

C.C. was trying as well, pushing and shoving as much as she could, even trying to kick the walls of the prison they now found themselves in.

"Let us out of here!" she screamed at the monster. "Give us back our daughter!"

But the monster just cocked her head to one side, and appeared to contemplate them mockingly.

"The only daughter I have is _mine_ ," she said. "You lost her, and it was all _your_ own fault. And you're going to watch and see for yourself how true that is."

"No! No!" C.C. screamed, banging on the glass with the palms of her hands. "You're not her mother!"

The thing that looked like her leaned in very close to the glass separating their faces.

"I am _now_ ," she said with a cruel and contemptuous smile.

As she spoke, they heard the front door of the house opening and Mia's little voice announcing she was back. She sounded happy - elated, Niles daresay - and like she'd truly and really had the best day of her life...

It broke her parents' hearts to think about it...

"In here, sweetheart!" the Other Mother said in a sing-song voice, turning away towards the study's door.

Meanwhile, C.C. raged and screamed and cried, trying to throw herself through the glass so she could attack this imposter - this thing that was trying to steal her daughter!

But Niles was trying to hold her back.

"C.C.! Sweetheart! It's no use," he said. "The glass is too thick, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I don't care! Mia!"

The real parents watched, helplessly, as their daughter appeared through the door to the study and climbed up the stairs, going willingly to the thing they'd just seen change. The Other Mother put her arms around the little girl, and soon a button-eyed Niles joined them in a group hug.

And all the while, the thing kept her cold, black eyes on her prisoners.

"Mia! Please... Mia!" C.C. cried, falling to her knees as her child was held by a monster. She wanted to run to her - to get her little one far away from danger...

But she couldn't.

She was helpless.

"Did you have fun, my darling?" asked the Other C.C..

It hurt to hear and see her holding Mia.

"Yes! I loved it! Mr B's mice are so talented!" said Mia, telling the witch all about her day.

"It was like magic, wasn't it?" asked the Other Father.

"Yes! I love it here!" Mia said, hugging the two impostors that called themselves her parents.

"You could stay, if you wanted to," said the Other Mother.

"I do want to!" Mia replied, eyes shining.

"No!" C.C. wailed. "No, Mia! Please, get away from them!"

But it wasn't any use. Niles knew it, and deep down he knew that C.C. knew it, too. Not that she was giving up.

Even as the monster on the other side beamed at their little one.

"That's _marvellous_!" the creature cried, clasping its copied claws together. "We can arrange for you to stay here, and you'll have fun and be loved forever!"

That made C.C. start up smacking the wall again, "No, Mia! Don't! Please, you have a home - you have a family! Don't fall for it, Mia, you are loved! _We_ love you!"

The little girl's eyes shone," You mean it?!"

The Other Mother stroked her hair, "When have I ever said something to you and not meant it?"

"...Never."

"She's lying to you right now!" C.C. wept, slapping the glass again and again. "Mia can't you see she's using you?!"

The Other Mother took Mia's hand, "Exactly...! Now, we can discuss what kind of buttons you'd like."

That was when Mia's real parents saw her smile falter.

The buttons. Buttons that would become _eyes_...!

From nowhere, the Other Mother conjured a little box. She opened it and showed the contents to Mia - two little black buttons, and a spool of dark thread.

"Black is traditional," she explained. "But they can be any colour you can imagine!"

Mia stared at the box uncomfortably. The price she had to pay for living in this world and having all its wonderful things, was having _buttons sewn over her eyes_?! She looked back and forth between her Other Parents. And all of a sudden, something in them didn't seem quite so welcoming – their buttons, flat, devoid of life, and unblinking, stared back. The smiles they wore were meant to be encouraging, Mia supposed, but now they looked rather… forced.

Her real parents would never make her do this. Her Mommy had always said she had the most gorgeous eyes. And her Daddy was always the first to wipe tears from them when something went wrong. Then he'd insist they do some baking, or watch a movie with snacks. The entire family would cuddle up on the sofa to feel better...

They did love her, didn't they? Real parents loved all their children, no matter what, and they'd never hurt her like this!

She'd made a terrible mistake! She had to get out of there!

But how, without making herself look suspicious?

She'd have to employ (what were currently) her greatest (and most useful) assets - the skills she'd inherited from her parents; lying and sneaking.

So, she swallowed, and tried hard not to look like she was planning on running as fast as she could.

"Well, this is all such a big step, and a really important decision," she said carefully, her feet slipping backwards a little. "Is it alright if I sleep on it? I'm not very hungry, I could go to bed right now..."

That made the Other Mother frown. She'd never been refused before - this was unknown territory. But, as any expert hunter, she knew she ought to be patient when wheedling her pray into her trap. She couldn't give in now. Not when she had it right where she wanted.

"Bed?" the Other Mother asked.

"Without dinner?" added the Other Father.

Mia nodded, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "I'm exhausted. I just need my bed, that's all."

"Of course, dear," she said with a saccharine voice. "I'll tuck you in if you want."

"No!" said Amelia, trying to sound less scared than she really was, "You have done so much for me already... I can go to bed on my own."

Again, she stepped away from her Other Mother, and Mia flinched when the she was back at her side in the blink of an eye.

"Alright, darling. We know you will make the right choice," said the Other C.C., smiling at Amelia. There was a threat hidden in her words. "Soon you'll see things our way."

Mia fixed the smile to her face, no matter how much she wanted to just let it drop and run.

"Goodnight," she said, forcing her voice to not waver, and turned away to head upstairs.

"Goodnight!" both the Other Mother and Other Father called after her.

Unbeknownst to her, her real parents watched her go, too, with tears streaming down their faces.

She had to say no. She just had to!

They couldn't lose her. They couldn't imagine life without her if they did.

Weeping, C.C. fell against her husband's chest again. He held her securely in his arms, as the Other Mother stalked back towards them. Suddenly, the world around them shook – when they looked up, they felt awfully small. The Other Mother had been tall when they'd first seen her in her true form, but now even in her motherly one she looked positively gigantic!

So much so she could put a hand over their glass cage and lift them up!

"I think you might enjoy the view from up here," her voice was booming. "I know I will."

Laughing, she turned and left them there.

There, as Niles looked around at the curve of the glass, in a giant - or not-so-giant snow globe. She'd placed them on what appeared to be the mantlepiece above the fireplace in Niles's study! She'd hidden them in plain sight, being cruel enough to give them a prime location to see their daughter being taken away.

Amelia had to run. Go back home. Forget them there. The creature was clearly after her, and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Breaking down, C.C. fell to her knees and wept - the sound was terrible. It pierced through Niles' heart like a bullet. He couldn't help his wife or his daughter. He had failed them.

There was a cabin in the snow globe; Niles, wanting to shield C.C. from the cold, helped her inside - they were surprised to find it comfortably furnished. It was small, and it was a prison, but at least C.C. had a place to rest.

"Come on, love, you need to lie down," said Niles with the little strength he had. He was crying for Amelia, too.

He was crying for his little girl.

"Oh... Niles... what are we going to do?!" she said, letting her husband settle her in bed and cover her with a relatively warm blanket.

Niles wanted, desperately, to have an answer. But he didn't have one.

He just seated himself on the bed, next to his wife, and he held her. As tight as he dared and with more fear in his heart than he'd ever had before.

But he had to say something reassuring, and he went with the only thing he had.

"We're going to rely on Mia," he said. "She's smart, and quick, and knows what to do. She'll make it out..."

He was right. He had to be right. Amelia had to run far away and never come back. They might not see her again, but if it meant she was alright, they would accept it.

They had to accept it.

All of their hopes rested on her now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sleep didn't come easy to Mia - the events of the day were enough to keep her awake for a while, tossing and turning in bed. She didn't want to have buttons sewn into her eyes. She would have never expected to have to consider it. It wasn't an option. It would never be.

This world was wonderful, but she just... had a bad feeling about the buttons. Especially considering the Other Mother's reaction.

Her otherwise calm and joyful demeanour had become... slightly _threatening_ , perhaps? The Other Mother herself had become eerily intimidating after her refusal to let her sew the buttons.

All of this made her want to go home.

To her _real_ Mummy and Daddy.

To her family and her life.

But, as she awoke, the chilling realisation that she was still in the Other Mother's dominions washed over her like a bucket of ice-cold water.

"I'm still here..." she whispered to herself. "I'm still here..."

She swung her legs out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Perhaps she could find a way out, and get home before anyone noticed she was gone. And they must have noticed by then. They were probably worried sick, not knowing where she was or where she could possibly be. She couldn't take days to get out, either. She could imagine them calling around all of the neighbours, crying as they described her to the police...waiting anxiously as search and rescue people dragged the well, to no avail.

That thought made her want to hug them even more…

So, she slipped her clothes on as quietly as she could, and peeked her head around the door. If she could avoid the Other Mother as she went back to the door, she had a chance.

She tiptoed to her Other Father's study, but to her horror she found it locked. She pulled at the handle a few times, hoping it would give in, but to no avail. She turned in the opposite direction, towards her mother's study, hoping that she'd find a door there, too.

She skidded to an abrupt halt as she got to the door.

Her Other Father was there, sat on the sofa, doing nothing – he was staring off at nothing, looking horribly like a wax figure. Like a puppet in its box, longing to be operated by its puppeteer. Amelia, knowing she couldn't show her fear, took a deep breath, puffed out her chest and marched into the room.

"I wanna go home," she demanded, hands planted firmly on the sides of her hips.

The Other Father didn't reply. He just turned his head to look at her, awfully and horrifically mute.

It made Amelia want to run, which she did.

She ran straight through the house and out the door, skidding to a halt when she saw the Cat sat on the path outside the front of the place.

"You!" she exclaimed. "I thought that-"

"That what?" the cat queried. "That you'd never see anyone or anything you knew ever again?"

He had a way of hitting the nail on the head that could get annoying, especially when it was a matter of life and death, and not just being right.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "Yeah...and I really need to find a way to get home! There must be more than one way!"

The cat chuckled, "Well, there is more than one way out of a spider's web, for the lucky fly who knows how to pull the threads."

Amelia rolled her eyes at the little black animal – half of the time she couldn't stand his riddled answers. Not to mention she sort of needed him to be less vague and maybe a little bit more sympathetic towards her.

But he was a cat – she didn't hold out hope for any of that happening any time soon.

"And what does that even mean?" she asked, beginning to walk. Where to? She had no clue – she just wanted to get as far away from the house as possible.

"It means what I said," the cat replied, seemingly indifferent. He cared very little about her current situation, it seemed.

"Well, I don't understand you."

"Who would have _ever_ imagined..." muttered the cat sardonically.

Amelia had a strong urge to kick him in the side right then, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to hurt the only thing she had resembling an ally.

"And where do you think you are going, anyway?" asked the cat.

"I'm getting out of here..."

She walked. And she kept on walking. Down the path and past the beach where only days ago she'd had more fun than she'd thought possible.

It hurt to think about that now. To think she'd almost forgotten her real parents there. She'd never forget them, if she never found her way home and just kept wandering.

Home would keep her going.

She went past the neighbours' houses, none of them apparently containing life. Did any of this place actually contain life? Was it just imagined, or created?

She began to wonder that more and more, as the land gave way to empty white space around them – her and the Cat, who was following her like he was interested to see how she'd react. Soon there was nothing real around them at all. The land had curved away, as if they'd gone over a hill.

Amelia looked all around them, "Where are we now?"

"Where we were," the Cat replied. "Her lair. Only a different part of it."

Amelia stopped dead, "A different part?"

"The incomplete part. The unused part," the Cat narrowed his eyes a little. "A place not needed for what she has in mind."

That sounded ominous. Did he know what the Other Mother's plan was?

"W-What does she want?" she was hesitant to ask, but she had to know.

The Cat gave what could only be the feline equivalent of a shrug, and carried on walking.

"Something to love, maybe," he said. "Or perhaps just something to eat."

" _Eat_?!" Amelia couldn't help screeching a little – not to mention she couldn't help the dread and the fear coming over her, stinging her like only violent, vicious wasps would. "That's ridiculous! Mothers don't eat daughters."

Her Mummy would _never_ harm her.

God... the aching for her real parents made her feel like she had a gaping hole in her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be.

She missed them so much...

She especially missed her Mummy. Why had she been so angry with her? Why hadn't she hugged her and said that she loved her?

"Depends on how you taste," said the cat, chuckling darkly.

Whatever it was that Amelia wanted to say, it was lost to the ages only seconds later. Right before her, rose the enormous Victorian Mansion – the one she'd just left.

"What the...? How can I get back to somewhere I ran away from?!"

The cat looked at her with his big, green eyes, "Walk around the world."

She blinked at him, and he sighed, as if it was some huge inconvenience to explain himself.

"The trap only need be as big as that which it is to contain," he said. "You are small, therefore so is the world."

Well, that didn't reassure her any!

This whole world had been a trap, designed to contain her. For some purpose which might involve love or death, and she wanted nothing more than to escape!

Not that she could. If she couldn't walk away from the house, how was she supposed to leave it?

Her mother said that every good stage had a trap door. And the Other Mother liked to put on a show...

"How do I get out of the trap?" she asked.

Whatever the answer was, she was prepared to try it.

If the Cat could look surprised, he did. Perhaps most didn't try and just got scared.

But even if she was scared, she wasn't going to show it. There wasn't any point. She'd be better off trying to fight. She'd sprung the trap, and now it was time to spring herself and go home.

"You might ask for a boon from her; to play a game, perhaps," the Cat answered.

"A game?" Amelia repeated questioningly, "What kind of game?"

"Any kind," the Cat said. "She likes games."

"So, I should challenge her?" asked Mia as she and the Cat came to a halt at the manor's door. Neither of them wanted to go in.

"Indeed," said the cat, flicking its long black tail. "She won't play fair, though, which means you will have to break the rules too."

"I should cheat?!"

"Why do you insist on rewording everything I say?" said the cat with a huff; Amelia didn't reply. She didn't have time to fight. " _Yes,_ but do it in a way she doesn't realise you are doing so."

Both cat and girl looked at the doors – at the ominous, imposing double doors.

"I have to go now," said the cat. "Be smart."

"Wait! Can't you show me your way out?" asked the girl, not wanting to go back into the house.

"Some doors are not meant for everyone to use," replied the cat before disappearing into the night.

Well, it looked like she was on her own.

She took in a breath, and climbed the first step.

"This'll get me home," she told herself.

She took another step.

"Home to my Mummy and Daddy and brother and sister, and the new baby."

She took another step. Two more after this.

"Who I love, no matter what."

Just one more now.

"Because they are my family. They are real, and this isn't."

She took the last step, and walked quickly across the porch to the front door, which she threw open with confidence.

The house was quiet – but not as in late at night quiet. It was almost as if someone had muted the world around her. The only thing she could hear, was the thumping of her heart against her chest.

Before making for the stairs, Amelia took an old cane her parents kept in the umbrella standing next to the main door. She didn't know if it would be useful to defend herself, but she did know what to do with it.

Once she got to her father's study, she slipped the cane through the handles and pressed her weight down on it. Much to her delight, the lock gave out, and the door was open.

She was one step closer to home.

She scuttled inside, not wasting time on turning on the light, and went for the stairs.

However, a disturbingly familiar voice stopped her on her tracks.

"They say the hardest spirit can be broken... with love."

She turned, reminding herself all the time that she had to stay calm. She was so close to being home, all she had to do was win a game.

Maybe she'd be allowed to pick, if she played it all right...

She looked at the hideous thing that was pretending to be her mother – was nothing like her mother – and tried not to be ill.

The Other Mother had become hideous; a taller, much thinner version of the woman she'd tried to overshadow. And if she kept up that creepy smile like nothing was wrong in her world, then Amelia might have an outburst.

"Well, my mother always says that love isn't for breaking anyone," she replied, keeping it under control but only just.

The Other Mother rose from the desk where she had been sat, like a corpse suddenly animated. But Amelia stood defiant.

"That's because...well, she didn't understand how things are supposed to work," the monster said sweetly, folding her bony hands. "You are mine to love, and mine to break. _My_ daughter."

"I am not your daughter," snapped Amelia. "And you a aren't my Mummy. You will _never_ be!"

That seemed to infuriate the Other Mother; she was at Amelia's side in the blink of an eye, towering over her, and looking awfully like an overgrown spider.

But Amelia refused to show fear.

"Take it back!" the witch hissed, "Take it back at once."

Amelia simply folded her arms over her chest. The frown on her face and the tone of voice she was using made her look so much like her mother – the real one, at that.

"Never," spat the girl. "I have one Mummy, and that will never be _you_! You are just a bad copy!"

The real Niles and C.C. could only look in awe at their tiny daughter facing a monster.

On the one hand, they couldn't be prouder. She was showing just as much strength and determination as C.C. did, and they were amazed to see her inherit it so early, and with such force!

On the other hand, their internal organs were twisting over themselves. She was doing something so dangerous...

That thing could kill her at any moment and they couldn't stop it from happening.

Even if they banged on the glass, she wouldn't hear it.

And their worst fears seemed to be realised, when the Other Mother snatched Mia by the arm, prompting a scream of fright from C.C..

"How dare you, young lady!" the Other Mother's scolding came like a screech. "You will learn to respect your mother!"

She then dragged her from the room.

Mia didn't know where she was taking her. All she knew was that she had failed – by talking back before she could challenge her to the game, she had failed. Not only herself, but her parents as well, who would never know where their daughter had gone now.

Little did she know that here parents were watching the events unfold, terrified and heartbroken. They couldn't help their little one, and that killed them inside.

Amelia struggled to free herself from the Other Mother's powerful grasp, but it was futile. She was too strong, and moved too fast. Even if she did manage to break free from her vice-like grasp, the Other Mother would reach her before she was able to get to the little door.

The Other C.C. stopped in front of the mirror they had on one of the walls of the parlour; she held out one of her skeletal hands and introduced it into the mirror.

To Amelia's horror, the mirror opened like a door, revealing a dark room behind it. Amelia couldn't see what was inside, but it couldn't be good, could it?

"You will stay here until you've learnt to be a good daughter," growled the Other Mother, and tossed Mia into the cellar before slamming the door shut.

It was cold in the room, and dark. Like a place where dreams and promises of happiness came to die. And now she was stuck. No daylight. No way out. No chance of seeing the people she loved again.

All she had was a dark room with a bed that looked like it had rotted a long time ago.

She stroked the freezing wall, as though trying to will any part of herself to go through. Maybe if it did, she'd end up back where she was supposed to be. With her Mummy and Daddy, who would have called the police by now with fear in their hearts and tears in their eyes. They'd search and search, but it would be like she'd disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Like she'd never existed in the first place.

She rested her forehead just above her hand, and began to sob.

 _"Girl, why are you crying...?"_

Amelia flinched.

Actually, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd believed to be alone, but as her eyes got used to the darkness, she was able to distinguish three shapes. They looked like children.

But there was something wrong about them – they looked insubstantial, like they weren't entirely there. It made her think of the empty nut shells. And they looked so... sad. So broken...

So ethereal.

"Who are you?" asked Amelia, cowering in fear, back pressed to the cold wall behind her.

 _"We don't remember our names,"_ said one of them – the one that looked like a girl around her age, dressed in what had once been a very expensive Victorian dress.

 _"But we do remember out real mothers,"_ said a second voice – this one sounded like it belonged to a boy.

"Why are you here?" asked Amelia, beginning to feel less afraid of the other children. Actually, she was curious about them.

About how they'd gotten there...

 _"The Beldam,"_ answered the last child – another girl. _"She saw us, on the other side of the door, spied on us through the little doll's eyes."_

 _"She knew we were unhappy with our lives; saw we were lonely, or angry, or upset,"_ the ghostly boy explained. _"So she took us in. Lured us with treats, and games to play."_

The Victorian ghost girl came forward again, floating, half-there like a pale mist, _"So when the time came and she asked, we let her sew the buttons."_

Amelia was fascinated and horrified by that point, "And… how did you end up in here?"

 _"She told us she loved us,"_ the second girl said mournfully. _"But she grew bored with us, and locked us in here, and ate up our lives until we wasted away..."_

"No!" cried Amelia, falling to her knees, "No... she cannot do this to me too..."

One of the ghosts (the second ghost girl, Amelia supposed) came to her and placed an ethereal hand on her shoulder. It was cold, and she barely felt it there, but it made Amelia feel like she wasn't alone.

 _"No, she cannot, Miss,"_ said the ghost _, "Not yet, at least; you didn't let her sew the buttons."_

 _"You can win your escape still,"_ said the ghost in the Victorian dress, _"And, perhaps, you could find our eyes."_

"Find your eyes?" asked Amelia. "Has she taken them?"

 _"Yes, Miss, and she's hidden them,"_ replied the little boy. _"But if you find them, our souls will be free."_

"I'll try to," said Amelia, getting to her feet. "She cannot leave me in the dark forever. Not if she wants to take away my life."

Almost as if on cue, the wall behind her opened up, and two strong arms wrapped around her – one around her waist, and the other over her mouth.

She tried to scream, to shriek out for someone – anyone – to rescue her, but it was useless.

But the minute she was on the other side and the door was slammed shut again, she was released unharmed.

And as she caught her breath back, she looked up at her mystery saviour...

Only to recoil as she found the Other Father looking back at her.

She prepared to run by positioning herself against the wall, snarling, "You! You and-"

The Other Father shushed her sharply, "She'll hear you!"

That stopped Amelia mid-rant.

"...Huh?" she released herself a little from the wall, still cautious but also curious. "What do you mean, she'll hear me?"

"Amelia, is that you?"

The voice made Amelia's feel there was ice in her veins rather than blood. The Other Mother had heard them. She was the one who could hear them...

But what was her Other Father doing?

"We have to move!" said the Other Niles, taking Amelia in his arms and running towards the study.

Amelia held onto him. She held onto the version of her father who wanted to save her. Some things, it seemed, never changed. And one of those things was fatherly love.

They crossed the house in record time, the Other Niles was panting when they got to the upper landing; they could hear the Other Mother approaching.

"Go! Leave this place and never come back!" said the Other Father, opening the little door.

The previously soft and colourful tunnel now look like the inside of a sewage. It was terrifying, cold, and Amelia felt like she was getting into the jaws of a monster.

What she didn't understand was that she was getting out of them.

"Come with me! Or she will hurt you..." said Amelia to her Other Father.

He shook his head.

"I cannot leave. I am hers – but you aren't. Now go!"

With that, the Other Father pushed her into the tunnel, and shut the door behind him.

There was no chance to even explain about the eyes. Not even to get one word out.

But maybe her parents would know what to do. She'd been gone long enough that they'd wonder, and now she could tell them she was safe and show them the tunnel!

Not to mention she wanted to hug them desperately, and have them hug her, too.

So she crawled the length of the tunnel, and pushed her way back into her house.

It was silent. Maybe they were downstairs, and she couldn't see them?

After making sure that the little door was locked, she got to her feet and went to go look for them. Maybe they were on the phone, calling people to ask if they'd seen her...

Wouldn't they be surprised when she walked in!

"Hello?" she called out, the further she got into the house. "Hello...?"

They had to hear her eventually. Maybe they'd gone out looking, and would be back any minute?

For the next hours Amelia waited for her parents. She looked for them all over the house, over and over again, but to no avail. Night came, and when it became evident her parents were gone, Amelia set off to Miss Spink and Miss Forcible's nearby cottage. They never worked on weekends, but seeing as she was alone and hungry, she needed their help.

"Ah Emilie!" said Miss Spink as she opened the door. "It's nice to see you again."

At this point Amelia was so nervous she didn't even care about being called by another name.

"Hello Miss Spink. I am sorry to disturb you but, may I go in?"

"Of course, dear, of course..." said the older woman, ushering her in.

Miss Forcible was sat on the sofa, knitting, and watching one of those old people shows – English elders seemed to like TV programmes about houses and redecoration.

"April, is that Emilie?" asked Miss Forcible.

"Yes, Miriam," said the plump little housekeeper, "She tells me that she needs our help – her parents are nowhere to be found! And she hasn't had any dinner!"

Miss Forcible dropped her knitting on her lap out of shock.

"Well, we most certainly can't have that, can we, April?"

"Not at all, Miriam!" Miss Spink agreed, seizing Amelia by her arms and practically frogmarching her to the sofa. "Now, dear; you sit like a good little girl and I'll nip into the kitchen to see if I can put together a little something."

Amelia did as she was told and sat. She watched as Miss Spink waddled into the kitchen, which was separated from the living room only by an old red velvet curtain, and then turned her attentions to things about their living room.

The TV wasn't interesting, but she couldn't ask for anything else because that would be impolite when Miss Forcible had been there first. Next her eyes went to the knitting pattern that the older woman was focusing on, but that held as much of her attention as the housing programmes and somehow even less appeal.

So instead she looked at the stuffed dogs that had been loved and cherished in that house, dressed as angels for their final places of rest.

Before her experience with the Other Mother, Amelia had thought their habit of preserving dead dogs to be creepy, but now the sight of the dead pooches was (in a manner of speaking) oddly reassuring – they were a proof that she was home.

After what felt like an eternity, Miss Spink returned to the room carrying a tray. She'd prepared her some fish and chips, which the girl ate ravenously.

"Do you like it, child?" asked Miss Spink.

"It's delicious, Miss Spink, thank you," said Amelia.

The two old ladies nodded approvingly.

"So," began Miss Forcible, "You said your parents have gone missing. Is that right?"

Amelia nodded.

"I see... hm..." Miss Spink hummed, a thoughtful look on her face. "Ah, I know just what you need!"

Spink got out of her seat again, and moved back into the kitchen. Minutes later, she emerged carrying an odd little stone in her hand. It had to be an obsidian stone judging by its pitch-black colour and texture.

"Take this, sweetie," said the old woman, and placed the stone in Amelia's hand. "It is good for bad things sometimes."

"It is good for lost things, April," interrupted Miss Forcible.

The other woman shook her head quickly, "No, no, I'm pretty sure it's for bad things, Miriam."

"Lost things, April!" Miss Forcible argued back, louder this time, making her voice boom around the entire house.

"No, it has to be bad things!"

"Lost things!"

The two women descended into bickering over which was the correct interpretation, but Amelia ignored it to study the little object.

If it was good for bad things, then maybe it would help her beat the Other Mother.

If it was good for lost things, then it could help her find the children's eyes, and just maybe her parents, too...

Either way, she knew what she had to do.

She had to go back through the tunnel.

So, leaping up from her seat and thanking the two women for her dinner and their company, she dashed from the house to go back to her own. She wasn't surprised to find the cat sat at the entrance door, waiting for her. He wore his usual solemn (or maybe bored) expression, and was licking his left paw.

"You were expecting me," stated Amelia.

The cat blinked once and tipped his head forward – she supposed that was a yes.

"Do you know where Mummy and Daddy are?"

Again, the cat blinked slowly.

"Can you show me?" asked Amelia, opening the door to let the animal in.

The cat slipped into the house and made a beeline for Niles's study. Amelia followed him closely, her heart thumping against her chest. The animal climbed to the upper landing (Amelia chose to wait on the first floor for obvious reasons) and snatched something.

At first, Amelia couldn't quite see what he had in his mouth, but then, as the cat climbed back down the stairs, the answer became evident.

Horribly, horribly evident.

It was the doll. Only now it didn't look like her anymore – half of it looked like her mother, and the other like her father...

She backed away from it, frightened to even touch it. The doll of her that had shown up had brought them all nothing but misery, and this one seemed to have an extra layer of menace to it.

It was a threat.

A threat against her Mummy and Daddy.

She had to find them, and fast! They had to be in the other house somewhere, if the doll was in that one. She could go back through and use the stone to search the place!

"She has them, doesn't she?" she asked the cat. "They're over there, somewhere."

The Cat gave another solemn nod.

"Then I have no other choice but to go back," she said.

Amelia turned on her heel and rushed to her bedroom; she needed to get ready. To prepare herself for the upcoming battle. She had to be smart about this – the cat had said it, the witch loved games, so what she had to do was challenge her.

She was ready for foul play – the witch wasn't going to play fair.

But neither was she.

Not having time to lose, Amelia quickly changed into comfortable day clothes (choosing to put on something appropriate for an adventure, which included a vest with many pockets and a pair of combat boots), grabbed her satchel (the one her nana had given her for her birthday) and stuffed it with useful tools: a flashlight, a little Swiss knife (which she took from her father's bedside table), her mother's gold Cartier lighter, and lastly, the stone.

She then returned to the study, ready to return to a nightmarish world.

The cat was waiting for her.

"I just have to do one little thing," said Amelia.

She walked to the doll, grabbed it and tossed it in the hearth. There were a few unlit logs, which were soon doused with alcohol. Without uttering a word, she used the lighter to start the fire. It didn't take long for the doll to catch on fire; it seemed to emit a light screech as it burned.

"Game on," Amelia muttered, her blue eyes glinting in the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The sound of the door opening jolted C.C. awake. Being a prisoner could certainly make anyone a light sleeper. She slipped out of bed and went to the cabin window, her movements waking her husband up. He sat up, wiped his eyes and stretched – the bed wasn't large enough for two people, really, and he had pressed himself against the wall so she had most of the room.

"What is it, love?" he asked, yawning. "What can you see?"

The only reply he got was a wide-eyed gasp, followed very soon by his wife waddling outside as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow.

"C.C.?!" Niles scrambled out of bed and, ignoring the window, he went straight to follow his wife outside.

He knew where she'd be going – she'd head straight to the furthest edge of the glass, where they could get the best view of the room beyond their prison.

And when they both made it there, they cried out wordlessly at what they saw.

Amelia. Their little girl had come back!

She'd come back to the lair of a monster, when she should have been on the other side of that door, running far away!

"What is she doing here?!" C.C. cried out, beginning to panic. "Why is she back?!"

Niles didn't have an answer to that – not even to try and calm his wife down. He was panicking too, and more than on the verge of tears. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for Amelia, but in here... they were as good as nothing.

They couldn't protect her.

"Evil witch!" screamed Amelia as she climbed down the stairs.

Why was she calling her?!

"Niles... what is she doing?!" C.C. wailed, feeling more than a little faint. They could see the witch already. She was standing by the little door, locking it with the key that their daughter had forgotten to remove from the lock.

"Come out and face me!" Called the little girl again. "I've come for my parents!"

 _Oh no._

She'd come back for...

"Niles... she came back for _us_!"

Niles thought he might be sick. To see his little girl going into danger like that, with the threat right behind her moving like a shadow, and knowing that it was in many ways his fault and there was nothing he could do about it made him want to break down entirely.

He wanted to hurl himself at the glass until it either broke, or until he toppled the globe over the side of the mantle.

Anything to break it open, and get to Mia...

But it was too late for that. The door was locked, the Other Mother was behind her, and they were all out of options.

There was no hope.

And as the thing went in to grab Mia from behind, C.C. turned her face away from the glass, unable to watch whatever happened next. But Niles couldn't bear to do the same, even if it cost him any semblance of sleep or peace for the rest of his life. He had to stay with her. To the very end.

Even if it was just so it felt like she had someone with her.

But the monster did nothing. The only way it startled their little girl was by hugging her!

"You came back, my darling!" the witch cooed, holding the girl close to her.

"Let me go!" cried Amelia, struggling to break free from the witch's grasp. The latter did allow her to move away from her, and she smiled evilly, the key to Amelia's freedom dangling from one of her twig-like fingers.

"You forgot to lock the door," said the Other Mother, "But don't worry, I took care of it."

Amelia gulped. She should have thought about the key! But she couldn't show fear. Not now.

"Where are my parents?!" demanded Amelia.

"Don't be difficult, Mia, and take a seat."

With a click of her fingers, one of the chairs moved to Amelia and, using its arm rests, forced her to sit. Amelia again struggled to break free, but this time she couldn't.

The girl scowled at the creature, "You took my parents!"

"Of course I didn't!" said the witch, affecting a look of offence, "They grew bored of you. They took your siblings and returned to California. By the way, did you know your mother and father thought about getting rid of you when you were in her belly?"

C.C., who had once again turned to look when she'd heard voices and not her little girl crying out in pain, let her jaw drop. They'd never planned on telling Mia that! They didn't like thinking about it themselves.

Back when they'd first gotten married and found out that C.C. was pregnant, Niles and C.C. had had a serious talk about whether they wanted to continue with the pregnancy or not. Being newlyweds and considering their history as a couple, they'd been afraid that having children so quickly would too big a responsibility for them and would put a strain on their relationship. Consequently, the possibility of having an abortion had been discussed and, very nearly, carried out.

Ultimately, however, they'd chosen to give being a family a chance.

And they hadn't look back ever since…

"No!" she shouted, hoping with all her might that Amelia could hear. "Mia! She's lying, Mia!"

She'd rather tell that lie to her child than let her know the truth. The first part was a complete lie, at any rate! They'd never abandon her! She was their little girl, and no one was going to take her away from them!

Not even other-dimensional bitches who took titles that didn't belong to them!

And Mia could only feel anger in her heart. She wasn't going to listen to whatever this monster said about her Mummy and Daddy!

"No! You're a liar!" she screamed. "My Mommy and Daddy love me! You don't! You don't know what love is!"

"I am not a liar, darling girl," said the witch, putting the black key in her pocket. "Your mother, howev-"

"Shut up!" Mia screamed. She knew her Mommy loved her, but the doubt had started to take root in her heart. She had to nip it in the bud. "My real Mommy and Daddy love me!"

If the Other Mother had eyes, she would have rolled them.

Secretly, she was annoyed that her attempt at hurting the girl had failed.

"Believe what you want, darling. Now, shall we have breakfast?" said the Other Mother.

"I don't want to eat any food _you_ give me," said Mia.

She had come for one thing alone.

The challenge the witch.

The Other Mother looked irritated, but then smiled through it.

It was the same smile that a crocodile would give just before it grabbed the gazelle's leg to drag it into the watery depths.

"Very well then, darling," she said. "What shall we do instead?"

Despite herself, in the silence that followed, Mia gulped.

 _Here it went._

"I want to play a game."

That seemed to catch the creature's attention. She came closer, face bright with interest.

"A _game_ , you say?" she asked, uncomfortably close. "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

Mia tried not to move away. She had to stay still. Completely still.

"A finding things game," she replied. "One with prizes at the end, depending on who wins."

"And what kind of prizes are we talking about?" asked the Other C.C., sapping her fingers so the chair would let Amelia go.

"My freedom – and the freedom of all the people you've trapped here," said Amelia, feeling brave for standing up to the Other Mother.

"And what are you supposed to find?" said the Other Mother as she sat down on the sofa. Amelia remembered her Daddy loved to take naps on that sofa – or, well, on the one they had at home.

"My parents," replied Amelia.

The answer didn't seem to satisfy the Other Mother.

"Too easy, my darling," she said.

"And the eyes of the ghost children."

It was very subtle, but the Other Mother stiffened. And Mia was very aware of it.

She'd hit a nerve of some kind.

"...Alright," she eventually said, leaning towards the girl. "And what do I get if I win?"

This was the part where Amelia had to be bravest. It could mean the end of everything she had, and everything she had worked so hard for.

But if it meant her family might be safe, then it was worth the risk.

"You get me," Mia answered. "I'll stay here. You can sew the buttons into my eyes, and I'll be a loving daughter, forever."

Her parents, meanwhile, watched in stunned silence.

She was surrendering herself to the monster, willingly, for _them?_ If she lost the game she proposed, she'd give herself over for them...

"No..." whispered C.C., "No, Amelia, don't do it!"

But it was too late.

The cards had been drawn.

Now it was game on.

"Fair enough. It's a deal," the witch said, her black button eyes shining more than ever before – she probably thought this was going to be a piece of cake...

She offered her hand to the girl, but Amelia didn't take it.

"Not until you give me a clue," said Amelia. Maybe this was pushing her luck, but she had to try. She was at a disadvantage, and as such she should try to get as much help as she possibly could.

The witch arched an eyebrow, almost as if considering the advantages and disadvantages of saying yes.

"Hm... okay then," said the Other Mother, getting up and going to kneel next to Amelia. "In each of three wonders I've made just for you, a ghost eye lies in plain sight."

"And what about my parents?"

The Other Mother smiled without warmth, and waggled a finger from side to side at Mia.

"That would be telling," she said. "The eyes first, my dear. Then we will talk about our... _guests_."

Guests? That implied they'd have to leave at some stage, even if she didn't...

She had the only clue she was going to get, though. She had to take it, and as soon as she'd found all the eyes she'd get her parents back, too.

So she nodded, "Alright. The three wonders."

They didn't seem like three wonders, currently, but she knew exactly the places the Other Mother meant. She rose from the seat, when the Other Mother raised a hand to stop her.

"Wait a minute!" the monster said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

What could she be forgetting? She had nothing else!

The Other Mother cocked her head to one side, "Don't polite and good little girls ask their mother's permission to go...?"

Mia felt her insides twist up and writhe like snakes. This thing wasn't her mother, and never would be. She was just a controlling monster, thriving in the suffering and loneliness that she caused. But she had to be submissive, and play by one rule at least. Otherwise she could lose everything.

"May I please go now, _Mother_?" she had to all but pry her own jaws apart to stop herself from gritting her teeth.

The Other Mother sat back smugly, "Of course you can, my darling. And when you get back, we'll talk about all the things we're going to do...!"

The only thing Mia intending on doing after this was leaving, with her parents' arms around her.

The thought fuelled her, and she turned to dash out of the house.

She remembered the wonders the Other Mother had created for her. Now all she had to do was go to each and find the eyes.

Hiding in plain sight...but how plain?

Well... the first wonder she'd been to, was the beach. The first night she'd been there, the Other Mother had organised the most wonderful beach party she'd ever been to, with games, nice food, and music. She remembered thinking she wanted to stay forever – now, the only thing she wanted was a hug from her parents.

A big, strong hug.

She needed to win for that to happen. And she was going to win.

The beach was quiet when she made it there; the waves were lapping gently at the shore and the pale moon shone over the sandy landscape. There was something menacing about the silence – she felt as if she were being watched. As if there was a creature lying in wait, ready to jump at her when the moment was right.

It seemed nothing had been moved since she'd last been there – the parasol, the loungers, her beach toys, even the little bucket her Other Father had filled with oysters!

"Hidden in plain sight..." repeated Amelia, rummaging her bag for her flashlight.

As she did so, her hand bumped across the strange stone Miss Spink and Miss Forcible had given her.

Their words echoed in her head.

"It's good for lost things..." she muttered.

Instead of pulling out the flashlight, she went for the stone, pulled it out, and held it up to her eye to squint through. She scanned the landscape, looking for signs of anything unusual.

And it didn't take long for her to spot something.

An unnatural blue glow, coming from the oyster bucket...

Stuffing the stone into her pocket, she slung her bag onto her back and ran towards it.

The oysters hadn't been touched since they'd been left there. But she couldn't see any round object nestled in amongst them...

It had to be inside one of them!

Grabbing the stone again, she peered through it to find the one that was glowing.

It was right at the bottom. She dug her way through the bucket, tossing out oysters which weren't of any use, until at last she had it. The blue glow was definitely coming from inside, and when she prised the shell open, she understood how hidden in plain sight the eyes were going to be.

The eye was a pearl, glinting softly in the moonlight.

But before she could put the pearl in her pocket, a disfigured, sandy hand suddenly closed itself around hers.

Amelia couldn't help the scream she gave.

As she looked up, she came face to face with what had once been her Other Father. He looked like a melted wax figure – a grotesque attempt at imitating her father's face.

"Let go!" Amelia screamed as the Other Father – whose hands had seaweed tied to them – tried to rip the pearl from her hands.

"So... sorry..." the Other Niles slurred, still trying to take the pearl. "Mother's makin' me..."

Amelia continued to fight; she knew he was stronger, but she couldn't let go. Not if she wanted to win!

Endless minutes ticked past as they struggled. Anguishing, endless minutes. But then, the Other Niles managed to free one of his own hands from the seaweed, using it instead to pull the other one away from Amelia.

The millisecond he gave her was enough for her to escape.

"Run away!" wailed the Other Niles as his body was swallowed back into the sand.

And run away she did. There was nothing she wanted to do more.

She ran all the way from the beach to the house owned by Miss Spink and Miss Forcible. The second wonder had been their show, after all.

She found the door open when she got there, no dog usher to show her to her seat or any sign of life anywhere. But there was the faintest hint of snoring, coming from the main theatre.

She followed it inside, and stopped when she saw what was causing the noise.

Up on the stage, instead of props and a background, appeared to be a large cocoon of some kind. Like two bats had put their wings around each other and gone to sleep.

Amelia held up the stone again, turned in the thing's direction.

And sure enough inside, she could see a deep red glow, coming from what appeared to be a pair of… _hands_? Yes, a pair of hands, entwined with one another, holding the second eye she sought. Amelia directed the stone a little upwards, trying to distinguish the owners of the hands, but what she found made her stomach clench in fear.

The shapeless forms had a vague and rather disturbing resemblance to the young Misses Spink and Forcible.

Amelia gulped.

She had to get her hand in there, didn't she?

Well… it wasn't like she had a choice.

Here went nothing.

Despite the fear and the uncertainty, she forced herself to go forward – to move towards the enormous cocoon. She stepped on a discarded soda cup as she went, and she was startled by the growl that followed. Looking up, she found the ceiling was completely covered by... dogs. Hundreds of Scottish terriers like the ones the real Miss Spink and Miss Forcible had! Only now, instead of being dressed as angels, like the dead ones at the actresses' cottage, they looked like enormous bats. They were hanging upside down, seemingly asleep.

She tried to be extra silent as she walked, not wanting to find out what would happen if the creatures awoke.

She climbed up the stage, anxious and afraid, for she knew she'd have to put her hand in the cocoon to retrieve the eye. Using the Swiss knife, she made a cut on the outer layer of the cocoon. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her hand into the slit.

She'd been expecting pain – even her hand to be cut off – but nothing happened. She closed her hand around the first solid thing she found, yanked at it and pulled it out of the cocoon. Just as she'd seen while looking at it through the stone, the two gooey hands, one of a pink colour and the other green, had a small diamond clasped in between them. Previously, Amelia realised, that had been–

"Miss Forcible's diamond ring!" Amelia whispered excitedly to herself, as she pried the hands apart.

She pulled the ring from them, and just about managed to stuff it into her pocket before the hands closed again...and opened, flexing with unpleasant cracks and pops as stiff joints gained movement once more.

Amelia swallowed and backed away, unable to take her eyes off the two... _things_ in the cocoon, now apparently waking up.

Waking up, and angry about it.

The cocoon jarred, and bulged, and finally split as the creatures that had previously been known as Miss Spink and Miss Forcible untangled themselves to glare at her, red eyes glowing and mouths full of sharp teeth.

That was when Amelia felt she should run, all the way back up the theatre aisle.

But the creatures were right behind her all the way, snarling and shrieking like banshees.

And that woke up the dogs, who started to descend from their eaves, swooping down with low growls and bright red eyes.

They were heading in her direction!

In a split second of brilliance, Amelia pulled out the flashlight from her satchel, turned it on and flashed the bats, angering them further. She noticed some where still hanging from the eaves so, in her desperation, she tossed the Swiss knife in their direction, all while screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

Then, she flung her flashlight at Miss Spink and Miss Forcible lookalikes, prompting the bat-dogs' fury to turn in their direction – in the direction of the source of light and noise that had so rudely interrupted their sleep. Her strategy worked, for the bat-dogs fell on the things ravenously, biting and scratching everything they came across with. The creatures screeched and wailed in pain, trying to get rid of the animals but failing.

Amelia didn't stay to watch the attack. She just ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

" _Well done, girl_!" said a little ghostly voice.

Amelia looked down at the ring – it was the voice of one of the ghost children! It was coming from within the piece of jewellery.

" _Her web is unwinding!"_

That put hope firmly in Amelia's heart. The web was coming undone – the Other Mother was being defeated.

She was winning! She was going to beat the monster!

All she had to do was get the last eye. And she knew exactly where it would be.

So putting the ring back in her pocket, she carried on running, all the way out of the house and towards the place where the other Mr B. lived. The door was open there, too, in preparation for her arrival. And it appeared as though one of the mice was outside, clutching something in its tiny paws.

She approached, wanting to take a closer look.

But it wasn't the eye. It was...an entry ticket?

Was there to be a show that night?

She snatched the ticket from its tiny paws, and the rat squeaked before scurrying away.

Unlike her first time there, there was no music, or colourful lights, nor the air smelled of popcorn and cotton candy. The whole place looked abandoned, like a haunted circus, and there was an unpleasantly acrid smell in the air.

Smell of mouldy cheese.

A foul, rotten smell of decay and filth.

The wooden stands had taken a greyish hue and looked like they were rotting; the wood was splintered and it had even split in some parts. The tent itself looked like it was about to collapse under its own weight.

The weight of rusted poles and moth-eaten canvas.

In the middle of the ring lay a mound of cheese, and upon it sat what had once been the Other Mr B.

He looked completely dejected, like his world was coming to an end around him. From the way he'd talked about his circus before, Amelia thought it most probably had.

The Other Mother took everything from everyone, when she had no more use for them.

She didn't want to approach him, just in case he tried to attack her, like Miss Spink and Miss Forcible had done. Instead, she looked around, trying to spot what objects might be hiding the final eye.

It didn't take long for her to find a likely suspect.

The rats had balanced on large balls as part of their act, and there was one down by the cheese wheels, just behind the Other Mr B.

That had to be it, didn't it?

Even though it couldn't be just as easy as that – something had to happen other than her just taking the thing!

But if she was going to get anywhere at all, even to just the next part, she had to move forward.

So she quickly approached the little ball.

Only for it to be spirited away by one of the rats!

"No!" screamed Amelia, taking off after the rats. She looked through the stone as she ran – the bright pink glow of the eye helped her locate the ball in the darkness.

But suddenly, Mr. B (or what remained of him, for he now seemed to be made mostly out of spare scraps of material, like a rag doll) leapt on her, managing to pry the stone from her hand.

A rat dashed away, holding the stone in its jaws, and Amelia could only struggle to break free of Mr B.'s grasp.

"Come back!" the girl screamed, watching helplessly as her only chance of going back home ran away from her.

"You will stay here," said a ghoulish voice in her ear.

"No, I am not!" screamed Amelia, finally being able to free herself from Mr B.'s hold.

She ran out of the tent, screaming, looking frantically for the little ball. For something that would give her hope...

But to no avail.

The rat had gone.

She'd lost.

The Other Mother had won.

She fell to her knees, sobbing, terrified of what was to come.

"I've lost everything..." she whimpered, tears blurring her view. "I've lost the game..."

As soon as the creature found out, she'd be on her. She'd have her eyes taken, too, and her parents would...

They'd go without her. They'd have to. It was part of the bargain.

She'd never see them again, even if she'd spend every minute of the waking nightmare she'd be enduring thinking about them, and feeling so sorry for having to call something else "Mommy" when her own would be thinking of her for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered, the tears over-spilling and running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..."

"What is there to be sorry for?" a voice asked.

A very familiar voice.

"Huh...?" she looked up from the ground, sniffing and wiping her eyes well enough to see.

It was, of course, the Cat, sat straight and a little smugly in front of her, with a dead rat and the circus ball at his feet.

"If there is one thing apart from her that I cannot stand, it is rats," he said.

"I don't recall you mentioning it before," Amelia replied, wiping away her tears. "But I should have suspected it."

She reached out for the ball, glad that this whole ordeal was almost over. Now she only had to find her Mommy and Daddy. But where could they be? There were no more wonders, and there was nothing else in this tiny world apart from the areas that had been created especially for her.

There was one option left then...

They were in the house. They had to be there.

But where...?

And then, as her hand closed around the last remaining eye, the answer hit her right in the face. The Other Mother couldn't create from scratch – or at least, she chose not to. She merely _imitated_ life. Made it better on the other side. Made fake grass look greener. Hence Mr B.'s cottage having been turned into a circus, or the well near her house becoming a Californian beach.

She didn't take chances. She never left any loose ends. The Other Mother wanted to entice by showing how much better her version of her world was; by giving you everything you could possibly want! She was a ruthless predator hunting their prey.

But she'd learnt her lesson – she wasn't going to be a prey.

She now knew that, sometimes, what you want is not what you need.

Any discrepancies between the two worlds (say, things that existed in this world but not in her own) had a purpose. For example: Miss Forcible's diamond ring (its purpose was to hold a soul).

Now, incidentally, before leaving the study, she remembered seeing a little snow globe over the mantelpiece. A snow globe that held two little figures. They had no such snow globe at home. Her mom regarded them as tacky and tasteless trinkets.

She now knew who those figures were.

She knew where her parents were.

And she was going to find them!

Taking the eye and putting it with the others, she got back to her feet and dashed back towards the house.

She knew where they were. She was going to find them again! They were going home!

But as she moved, the ghost of the last eye came to speak to her, slowing her until she stopped.

 _"Thank you for finding my eye...but please, be careful,"_ the child said. _"She will not give in just because you won the game. You will have to be quick, and clever, miss."_

Quick and clever. Well, she had been called both of those things before. Her parents had often told her just how smart and sharp she was, and then got into playful teasing about who she took after in those regards.

And she was going to have all of that back. She was going to be with them again very soon, as long as she could put her quickness and cleverness to use.

She was right in front of the house now. She couldn't go back.

"I will be careful," she promised the soul. "And quick, and clever. And I'll see you get free, and my parents and I get home."

She and the Cat went up the steps then. The former flung open the front door and they both hurried into Niles' study, where they found the Other Mother. She'd stayed exactly where she'd been when the game had begun.

The real Niles and C.C. hadn't moved since Amelia had left the room, either. They'd seen her rage, and scream, and curse – all signs that their child was succeeding in her quest for the lost eyes. The only time they'd been truthfully afraid, was just then, when the witch had released a loud, evil cackle, but it was soon replaced by a fierce scream of fury.

She'd lost all resemblance to C.C., not caring to hide her spidery appearance anymore. Long metallic legs paced the floor; the creature seemed not to have noticed her once healthy paper-white skin was now cracked and dry, like previously fertile soil after a particularly hard draught.

She was weakened.

Weakened but not beaten. Yet.

That made her even more dangerous – a wounded animal is, after all, more prone to attacking if it feels that is what is needed to survive.

Footsteps echoed in the room, and both Amelia's real parents and the Other Mother looked towards the door. A black cat and Amelia stood there, looking tired, the latter with a bleeding knee, but alive.

"You are back," the Other Mother hissed, staring daggers but still managing to wear an overly-sweet smile. It left her sharp teeth in view.

"Yes, I am," Mia said, coming slightly more into the room. "I have the eyes."

All the Brightmores present could tell just how much that infuriated the Other Mother, too. Even if she wasn't going to show it, just in case she could gain the upper hand.

"I know," she said, rising up so she was a little taller. "But you have yet to find your parents, child. Have you given up on them?"

The last question hurt; even the suggestion that she would was awful. Especially when she knew that they would never give up on her.

And she wasn't done yet, at any rate.

"No," she said, starting to smile. "In fact, I've actually found them already."

A flash of anger crossed the Other Mother's eyes – it was amazing just how expressive they could be, considering they were buttons. It showed she was unsure, and that she knew there was a real possibility that she would be defeated.

It all came down to how they both played their last card now. It was the last hand.

All or nothing.

"Is that so?" the Other C.C. said, sneering. She walked to Mia (who didn't even flinch or attempt to move), and patted her head. "You know I love you, don't you?" she looked at the cast in disgust, button-eyes full of rage, "Why did you bring vermin into this house?"

"You have a funny way of showing love," Amelia spat, pushing her hand away. "And he is a friend, not vermin."

"Ah, be that as it may!" the witch said, waving a dismissive hand (or rather, claw). "Now, produce your parents. Where are they?"

Amelia simply smiled.

"They are behind the door," she offered simply, "You locked them in the tunnel between the worlds."

The look of utter triumph and the hunger in the Other Mother's black eyes made Amelia's blood run cold. It spoke volumes of what she had in store for her. She had no intention of experiencing any of it, though.

"Come on, open it and we'll see!" said Mia, pointing to the little door.

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest – she had to see if the Other Mother was falling in her own trap.

She knew she had when the creature turned for the stairs.

"Let's take a look then," said the Other Mother.

Knowing seconds were the difference between life and death, Mia dashed to the mantlepiece, where the snow-globe awaited. She had to get it while the Other Mother wasn't looking.

Niles and C.C. could barely believe it when their daughter took hold of the snow-globe.

"Niles, she figured it out!" cried C.C..

"I know!" for the first time in such a long time, Niles had tears in his eyes that weren't borne of sadness. He took his wife into his arms and hugged her tight. "Hold on tight – I think she'll put us away in her bag!"

He was right – Amelia then opened her bag and slotted them into the inside pocket, snug and safe. She then closed it up again, and hurried up the stairs to where the Other Mother was still ascending.

It seemed to take the creature forever to get there. Perhaps she was savouring the moment, thinking she was only a minute or two away from victory and what she wanted.

Not that she was.

The creature leaned down to unlock the door, and as she did, Mia saw another unnatural glint in her button eyes.

The tunnel was empty, of course.

The Other Mother straightened up triumphantly, grinning at the little girl.

"Well, it seems like you might have lost this part, my dear," she said. "And unfortunately, that means you lose it all..."

Mia smiled, "I don't think so."

She turned to the Cat, who had followed her up the stairs.

"Now!"

The cat pounced on the Other Mother, yowling, with teeth bared and razor-sharp claws unsheathed. Its fur stood on end as he attacked the Other Mother, who screeched and cursed at Amelia.

The latter didn't fancy staying to look at the gruesome show before her, so she ran past the Other Mother and tossed her satchel into the tunnel. Meanwhile, the cat kept scratching and biting the Other Mother. With a swipe of his powerful claws, he managed to rip one of her button-eyes. A black tarry-like liquid trickled down the Other Mother's cheek, and she screamed and yowled in pain.

"Leave her!" Mia screamed at the Cat as she pulled the key out of the lock. "Let's go!"

The Cat only let go of the Other Mother after he'd managed to completely blind her. He jumped to the floor and dashed to the door, where Amelia awaited.

"You horrible cheating girl!" howled the Other Mother, and slammed one of her long, metallic legs on the floor.

Just as Mia was about to get into the tunnel, the floor around her collapsed. She was going to fall, right into the Other Mother's claws.

Now it was really over.

Or so she thought before a warm hand closed around hers.

Having closed her eyes to prepare for her inevitable fall, she opened them again, confused...

Until she saw her mother's face, eyes brimming with tears but wearing a smile nonetheless.

"Mommy!" Mia cried out, scrambling on the edge of whatever she could find to help her mother pull her into the tunnel.

"It's okay, Mia!" her mother reassured. "It's okay, I promise! I've got you, I've got you...!"

She didn't entirely – the world was falling apart around them, and suddenly the door was the only thing that seemed solid, currently.

The rest was all... _web_.

But her mother's hold was strong, and unwavering.

"Don't let go, sweetheart," C.C. blinked away tears. They were so close to having her back, and all she had to do was keep pulling! "Don't let go..."

Mia wasn't going to. She held on with all her might as C.C. pulled her into the tunnel.

But the Other Mother wasn't done, and definitely wasn't far behind.

She was crawling up the side of the web, seething and hissing through her teeth, and C.C. only just about managed to pull Amelia fully into the tunnel before a hand made of needles embedded itself where the girl's ankle had been only seconds before.

The Other Mother howled hideously in frustration.

"You cannot escape forever, you little brat!" she screamed. "You are to come back here at once, do you hear me?! You are _my_ daughter!"

Using her foot to push Mia along and send her crawling down the tunnel to freedom, C.C. looked into the face of the Other Mother. In it, she didn't see the pain of losing something that had come from her, or the pride of seeing that something grow and learn, or even the love one would give to that something purely for existing.

No. She saw only coldness, and a desire to take and control.

"She is not your daughter," she said, her voice dangerously low. "She. Is. _Mine_."

Gathering the last remains of energy she had, C.C. punched the Other Mother in the nose; it made a satisfying crack, which encouraged her to punch her again. The Other Mother teetered, close to losing her balance and falling down into her web, but she still managed to keep a firm grasp on the doorframe. However, her ever-so-brief lapse of attention was enough for C.C. to begin closing the door.

She wasn't going to allow this monster into their house. She wasn't going to let her get near her family ever again. She'd caused enough pain as it was – it was time to put an end to the madness, whether the Other Mother liked it or not. Using her legs as leverage, C.C. pulled at the door, fighting to slam it shut once and for all.

" _We'll help you, good lady,"_ said an ethereal voice in her ear – it sounded like a young boy.

" _Be strong, Madam,"_ said another ghostly voice.

" _You just keep pulling!"_ said the last ghost.

Three pairs of white hands covered C.C.'s; she felt their strength seeping into her own hands, merging with hers, and finally the door began to move. The Other Mother screeched and wailed on the other side of the door, but C.C. didn't give up.

"C.C.!"

A fourth pair of hands came to her aid – Niles'.

Husband, wife, and ghosts – empowered victims of the Other Mother – fought valiantly against the heinous creature. Together.

Maybe this was the reason why the door was finally closed. Because they worked together.

Niles thrust the key into the keyhole, and locked it. Once and for all.

A horrid howl came from the other side of the door; Niles and C.C. began crawling out of the tunnel then, ignoring the banging on the door behind them and just focusing on the getting out. They reached safety just in time, and C.C. didn't even give herself a moment to rest. She kicked the door shut and locked it.

It was over.

They were safe.

Only then did she allow herself to breathe.

To breathe, and look around to where her husband had was on the floor, on his knees, with his arms around their daughter.

Amelia turned her head, tears in her eyes, towards her, and C.C. was over there in a flash.

"Mia!" she cried out, tears spilling over as she brought her daughter into her arms and breathed her in. There was nothing like holding her baby girl. "My darling, my sweetie..."

As she pressed her cheek against Mia's hair, she felt Niles slip his arm out to wrap it around her, too, and the family held each other in almost complete silence, apart from the occasional sob or murmur of reassurance.

Never had Amelia felt so safe, so loved...

She'd nearly given all of this up, and for what? A few magic tricks and the promise of constant attention.

That didn't mean someone loved you. It just meant they wanted _you_ to love _them_.

They didn't know how long they were there for, but eventually Niles pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes. He'd remembered Amelia's knee still needed seeing to.

"We'd better get the First Aid kit and take care of this," he said quietly, tapping her leg. "Is everybody alright to get up yet?"

Amelia nodded, still unable to speak.

"I'll be needing some help," said C.C. as her husband got to his feet, little Amelia safely held in his arms.

He offered C.C. a hand – which she took – and helped her up. She was five months along now, moving was not an easy task. Not that she cared – they were safe, they'd beaten the witch...

Everything would be alright.

C.C. remembered to take the little black key with her when they left – she hanged it on a small necklace, wanting to keep it in sight until she could dispose of it in the most distant and forgotten of places.

She wanted to hide the key somewhere no one could find it.

Once in Niles and C.C.'s room, the former went to get a new pyjama for Amelia while C.C. ran a bath for her; the girl was filthy from her ordeal. The nasty gash on her knee needed to be cleaned, too, and also properly bandaged when the bath was over.

Neither spoke much during the bath. Mia just allowed her parents to scrub all the filth and sweat from her tired body, and Niles and C.C. made sure that she was squeaky clean. Niles distracted his child by playing with the bubbles he'd poured into the bath, and he even sang her a song when C.C. cleaned the cut. The brave little girl didn't even flinch, really.

After all, what was a little cut when she'd faced a much bigger threat and come out the other side virtually unscathed?

Finally, once the bath was over and Amelia was in her Pyjamas, the family retired to bed, exhausted and more than a little shaken by the nightmare they'd just escaped from.

"Lay her between us," Niles indicated when they all got into bed.

C.C. obeyed, settling Mia down on the mattress between their pillows. She'd actually moved one of her pillows over, so that Mia could rest her head properly, too.

Both parents then got comfy in bed with her, holding her close.

They didn't want to let her go ever again – not after this.

"Feeling comfier, sweetheart?" Niles asked, stroking her hair.

Mia nodded, "Yeah..."

"Good," he kissed her forehead. "You don't feel too warm, luckily. The last thing we need now is you getting sick, my girl."

"But even if you did, you know we'd take care of you," C.C. commented, resting close against her.

Mia nodded, mumbling, "I know, Mommy. I'm sorry I didn't before..."

Niles and C.C. looked at each other over the top of her head. It was time – they had to ask her what had happened for things to get like this. Of course they weren't blaming her for what had happened with the Other Mother; the creature was powerful, smart, and it had its ways to lure kids into its web. Mia was just a child, she couldn't have known it was a trap!

However, they needed to know why she was so unhappy! The witch only showed children a bettered version of their lives – it corrected what made them unhappy and enhanced the things that were nice or fun for them.

So what had made Mia unhappy in the first place?

"Sweetie, why don't you tell us why you thought we didn't want to take care of you?" said Niles, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"We can try to make it better if you tell us," offered C.C..

Mia snuggled up against her Mommy – her real Mommy, at that. She'd missed her so...

"It doesn't matter," Mia said, hiding her face and holding C.C. close, "I was silly..."

C.C. held her daughter too, but ducked so she could look her in the face again.

"Sweetie, you were upset...! The reason can't have been that silly..."

They'd both seen how Mia had been for all of that time. There was anger, and hurt, and sadness. Even the silliest reason in the world couldn't have made her act that way. And they were going to find out what it was, and help in any way they could. They didn't want her to shut herself off from them again.

And part of Mia knew this.

Maybe it was dangerous to not tell them. Not telling them things had nearly cost them everything.

"I… I miss California, and I thought you had no time for me anymore," she eventually admitted. "That with your work and the new baby, I was on my own. I… I thought that..."

She trailed off, hesitant.

Niles stroked her hair again, his heart full of guilt and dread at what was to come next, "Thought that what, sweetheart?"

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore!"

That they didn't...?

Of course they loved her! They adored her beyond reason, for Christ's sake! She was their child, their beautiful firstborn, one of the reasons why they'd gotten together in the first place...

Never, in a million years, would they stop loving her.

But perhaps, the moving and their new routines had alienated them from their children – blinded them to their discomfort. Amelia hadn't wanted to move, but they'd believed she'd gotten over her initial dislike for England. It looked like they had been wrong.

"Oh, sweetie..." C.C. said, holding Mia close and kissing her little face all over. It felt nice to have her back in her arms. "We are so sorry..."

"We didn't mean to make you feel that way," said Niles, "Mummy and Daddy were just busy. Because moving and babies take a lot of work, but we never stopped loving you!"

Amelia knew that now. It had just been hard to see it at the time. They'd been so busy it had felt like they were ignoring her, and that had made her angry.

And when she'd gotten angry, she hadn't been able to notice anything else.

"I know," Mia hugged her Mommy tighter. "That's why I'm sorry..."

That tore at her parents. There was nothing for her to be sorry for! Feelings happened, no one could deny them, and it wasn't wrong to have them.

"It's alright, sweetie...you don't have to say sorry," C.C. told her. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"That's right," Niles agreed. "We're all here, we're not hurt, and everything is going to be alright from now on. We can promise you that."

"We should thank you, really," C.C. said, smiling down at her daughter. "You were a brave little girl! You saved us from the witch."

"Indeed," Niles said, nodding, "We are very proud of you."

Hearing her parents say that felt better that any treat or treasure that her Other Mother could have given her. She had never considered a particularly brave person, but she'd had no choice – her parents had needed her.

People often think bravery is not being afraid of anything. They are wrong. Mia knew she'd been brave, not because she hadn't been afraid, but rather because she'd gone back to the Other World _in spite_ of her fear. That had been real bravery.

Being brave doesn't mean not being afraid of something; it means that, even though you are afraid of that something, you face it anyway.

And faced it she had.

And she'd won.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Amelia, stretching a little and beginning to yawn. She was exhausted...

"I think someone needs to sleep," cooed C.C. as Niles reached out for the duvet and covered them all. They were sleeping together. They needed the closeness.

Amelia's reply was to nestle against C.C., relishing in the safety she provided.

"Goodnight, Mia," C.C. said, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She then exchanged kisses with her husband.

"We love you," said Niles, and he was pleased to see the smile on his eldest daughter's face.

Amelia's sleepy, mumbled reply was lost as she finally gave in to her exhaustion, and Niles soon joined her. It had been a harrowing experience for them all, and it was time for them to rest.

C.C. stayed awake for a few more minutes, just admiring the view of her family, able to relax at last and not think about any of it being taken away.

But it wasn't long before she joined them in sleep, content to hold her daughter close as she did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _C.C. didn't know how long she'd been slamming her hands against the glass. Hours? Days? It didn't matter anymore._

 _Nothing mattered. Even as she kept shouting for her little girl, who had yet to find them._

" _Mia! Mia, we're up here!" she screamed._

 _How could she not hear? She had to make her hear!_

 _But the girl wouldn't hear._

 _She never heard._

 _Not even when she pointed in the wrong direction and lost the game._

 _Three screams merged in the air then:_

 _C.C.'s wail of terror and sorrow._

 _Amelia's terrified one._

 _And the other mother's triumphant one._

 _She had won. Amelia was hers, and there was nothing C.C. could do to help her child. The only thing she could do, was force herself to watch as the witch sewed the black button into Amelia's eyes – maybe in a vain attempt at not leaving Mia alone._

 _Her Mia..._

 _The other mother then freed them from the snow-globe prison, smiling cruelly at them._

" _Amelia, take the vermin out of the house, dear," ordered the other mother, and Amelia finally came into view._

 _She was crying, beneath the buttons. The tears were red, and C.C. wanted to reach out and hug her child..._

 _But when it all became too much and she tried to, the Other Mother grabbed Mia by the back of her collar._

 _"Don't!" the creature snarled. "No touching dirty things, my sweet."_

 _She spat the last word._

 _Mia wasn't her sweet. Even now, with the buttons in Mia's eyes and her inability to speak._

 _C.C. tried to reach out for her daughter again, even as she and Niles were forced in the direction of the door._

 _"Mia, Mia, please..." she begged. "Come with us! We love you! We're your Mommy and Daddy, we don't have to play her games – we can go home! Please, sweetheart, come home with us!"_

 _They didn't have to be split up like this! They'd take her home with them, love her and care for her for the rest of their days – they'd miss her eyes, but she'd be with them and that mattered far more!_

 _All she had to do was come with them..._

" _I cannot disobey Mother," their girl offered simply._

" _No... Mia... I am your mother... not her... it's me! It's Mommy and Daddy..." C.C. begged, feeling like she could die any moment from then. A piece of her heart was being ripped off right in that instant, leaving a wound she knew would never heal._

" _Go. Now." ordered Mia as the little door opened without them even touching it._

" _Mia... please!" C.C. screamed, trying to run to her daughter, but being unable to do so – something, maybe a sort of invisible force field, was keeping her away from her._

" _Give me back my daughter!" C.C. howled, looking over at where the Other Mother stood. "She is mine! Give it back!"_

 _The monster just laughed, "She isn't yours anymore. She is mine. Right, Amelia?"_

 _The next words were what finally broke C.C.._

" _Yes, Mother, I am yours."_

 _She'd promised to be a dutiful daughter, and that's exactly what she was being._

 _"No...no...!" C.C. screamed. The agony was terrible, and she didn't care who heard it. "Mia! Mia, please, don't do this! Please, come home, to your real home!"_

 _Amelia looked slowly between her, the Other Mother, and landed back on her. Her button eyes were dull and unseeing, but they spoke volumes of what the monster had done to her, and it was more than C.C. could bear._

 _"This is my home," the little girl said. "Now you must leave it, so I can be with my Mother."_

 _C.C. could feel herself being slowly pulled through the door, but she fought it._

 _She'd fight it every step of the way, if it meant convincing her girl where she was really loved._

 _She pulled back against the force, even if it was no use, and stretched out a hand to her little girl._

 _Her Mia. Who would always be her Mia, no matter what. No matter how many years passed, or how old she got, she'd tell people about all the children she had._

 _And she'd never give up hope that her daughter would come home._

 _"Mia...I love you, Mia," she choked out, her tears flowing freely now. "Don't ever forget that, sweetheart! We'll wait for you, okay? We'll wait for you! You'll be welcome home, no matter when or where that is!"_

 _C.C. believed to see the last glint of humanity in her daughter's eyes then. A glint that spoke so much more than words. Mia wanted to go home, but she couldn't. Not anymore._

 _That's why she refused C.C.'s hand._

 _The force pulling at her became unbearable then, and she was swallowed into the tunnel. Her button-eyed daughter's face being the last thing she saw before the door slammed shut and locked itself so that no one could go in._

 _So no one could go out._

 _As she was pushed away from her little one, C.C. knew her life was over. She wasn't going to return to America, not without Amelia. She would spend her day sitting in Niles' study, waiting for her to come crawling out of the door, scared, maybe hurt, but back home._

 _She'd grow old, seasons would change, and the rest of her children would grow up, but she'd never leave._

 _She would wait._

 _For as long as it took._

 _The pull became stronger then, and C.C. felt someone shaking her. Maybe it was Niles trying to get her to look away from the closed door at the end of the tunnel. She didn't care. She wasn't looking away._

 _But the shaking got worse, and then, suddenly, the world around her went black._

* * *

"Amelia!" C.C. screamed, jolting awake, and sitting upright on her... bed?

"Mommy?" came a small, unsure voice next to her.

That...that sounded like...

"Mia!" she cried out, pulling her little girl into her arms and just holding her there, gasping for breath and letting the tears fall until she cried herself out.

"You were shouting in your sleep," Mia commented. "Is everything okay?"

That was when reality started to come flooding in, and she registered Niles' hand on her shoulder. Over their daughter's head, they shared a look of understanding. He knew what was going on, but they weren't going to talk about it with Mia in the room.

"Yes, sweetie, everything's fine," she instead replied. It wasn't a total lie – everything _was_ okay. They were all okay. "Everything's fine..."

But she didn't let go of her daughter just yet. In fact, she shifted herself a bit so that she could look into Mia's eyes.

Her beautiful eyes, so like her father's, full of life and warmth...

Never to be touched by anyone.

"Do you need a glass of water, love?" Niles asked quietly, bringing her out of her protective thoughts.

"I'm hungry," Amelia answered before C.C. could say anything. She too looked rather distressed; C.C. knew her well enough to be certain that she was keeping something from them, perhaps because of her worried state.

But she wasn't going to push it then.

If her girl was hungry, that came first. Then, they could attend to any other worries or bad dreams.

"Then what do you say if Daddy whips something up for us and then we watch a movie?" suggested C.C., relishing in the feeling of having her little girl in her arms.

"But it's past my bedtime, Mummy!" said Amelia - she had only recently learnt how to read the time. She'd asked her Daddy to teach her. She knew that, after 08:00 P.M., she had to be in bed.

The clock on her Mommy's nightstand read 02:00 A.M..

"I think we can overlook it just this time," Niles said, getting out of bed. He then went to help C.C. up, and kissed her soundly as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear.

His wife nodded.

Then, Niles pulled away and turned to Mia, "Want me to carry you downstairs?"

Mia nodded, and Niles released his wife to scoop their daughter up into his arms with a smile. He rested her against his shoulder, and rubbed her back.

"Alright, then," he murmured to her, and lightly bounced her up and down as he began to head for the door. "What would you like me to make, hm? How about some pancakes?"

Pancakes sounded good. They were late night food and breakfast food, too, so this was just the time of night for them, really.

"We have some ice cream in the freezer, too," C.C. commented, her pregnancy suddenly dictating what sounded good and some fluffy pancakes with the soft-scoop Cornish vanilla suddenly seemed to be the best thing in the world.

Both parents saw Mia give a small smile. It sounded like a late dessert-slash-very early breakfast was in order.

They carefully made their way downstairs, and into the kitchen. C.C. made sure to turn lights on as they went, not feeling completely sure of the shadows. She didn't know if they could be hiding anything, and she preferred to be sure.

Niles noticed what she was doing, but let her continue. If it made her feel better, he wasn't going to interfere. He then got the eggs, milk, and flour from the fridge and the cupboards, but noticed that both his wife and his daughter looked too upset to feel completely like joining in with making their movie snack. He could finish perfectly well enough on his own, so they could get comfortable in the living room.

"Hey," he said, crouching some in front of them, still stirring the batter. "I can finish up just fine in here – why don't you ladies go ahead and put the movie on? I'll bring the food in when it's ready."

C.C. and Mia looked at him, and then at each other.

"Do you wanna do that, sweetie?" the producer asked.

"I think so, yeah," she replied.

C.C. took her hand, "Come on, then; let's go pick a movie."

They left Niles to his cooking, and soon he was busy flipping some perfectly round and golden pancakes, which would be finished off with a couple of scoops of smooth ice cream. He was surprised when his wife shuffled into the room a few moments later, unaccompanied, and looking more than a little concerned.

"Love, what-"

"I left her to choose the movie," said C.C., "I needed to talk to you."

Niles' brows knitted together into a deep frown.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

C.C. nodded, "Yes, Niles, we have to do something about that... that door! We can't just leave it there, where any of the kids can get near. We have to protect ourselves, now more than ever."

Niles knew she was right. That door represented only danger. They had to do something, and moving wasn't exactly possible at the moment.

"Maybe we could seal it?" asked Niles. "Cover it with cement and then lock the room. I'll just use another room as my study."

C.C. thought about it. Cementing the door up - filling that entire tunnel to the brim and sealing it with bricks - sounded more than tempting. It actually sounded like a comfort.

Then there wouldn't have to be a door in that wall. No walkway, no door.

And then they'd move all of the stuff they needed out of that room and lock it up. Nothing could get through after that, and they'd be safe.

They'd avoid it, and carry on with their lives around it.

She felt a little safer already, knowing that would be their plan.

"Alright," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle as he continued to cook. "But we do it first thing in the morning – get someone in to help us at short notice, pay them whatever they ask and make sure it's done by the end of the day."

She might have sounded desperate. That's because she was, and they both knew it.

But she had every reason to be.

Niles took one hand away from the frying pan to rub her arm, and nodded, "Okay. That's what we'll do, then. Nothing will get through that door, and nothing will leave that room after we're done."

"Thank you," C.C. said, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. They were both still afraid, and there was no measure too expensive or extreme if it meant security for them and their children.

They had to protect themselves, no matter what.

"Go with Mia, I'll be there with you in a moment," he said, looking for the spatula. "Get comfortable."

"We will," replied his wife, turning for the living room, "Don't be long..."

He wasn't planning on being long.

Right then, only closeness and love could make him feel safe.

* * *

"Don't run, you petits coquins!" cried Marie as she and the children got off her car.

It had been a long week of caring for her grandchildren, and although they were a handful, she couldn't be happier to have them with her. She loved being a grandmother, and was delighted that her only son and his family now lived very close to her.

It was a dream come true!

Speaking of his son, he and his wife stood at the door, looking dishevelled and tense – like they hadn't slept well in many nights. Without letting the children see, she frowned. She didn't want them to see her looking upset for any reason as they ran to greet their parents with hugs and kisses.

Niles and C.C. had had much the same thought as Marie, and put smiles on when their children got close enough, wrapping them in their arms and showering them with kisses.

"It's alright, Maman – they're just excited," Niles said, ruffling Morgan's hair as he released him from his hug.

"Hello hello, my darlings!" C.C. cried out as Charlotte leaped into her arms. "Did you have a good time at Grandma's?"

"Yeah!" the kids chorused, clearly delighted to be back with their parents.

Their parents were glad to have them back, too. Now their entire family was together, and they could keep them safe, just like they were doing with Amelia. She wasn't too far behind them – they disliked the idea of leaving her somewhere in the house now. It was too big, and too much risk was involved.

"That's good!" Niles grinned at them, before ushering them inside. "Go on in and see your sister."

The two little ones sped off, and Marie took a discreet step closer to them. It was the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Was everything alright with them?" C.C. asked, folding her arms.

"Zhey were just fine, chérie," Marie replied. "Alzhough, I must ask...was everyzhing alright 'ere?"

Niles and C.C. exchanged a look. A look that suggested that whatever it was that had happened, couldn't be discussed airily. Marie understood that well, even before her son and her daughter-in-law had confirmed her suspicions.

"Not quite," said Niles, taking C.C.'s hand in his.

"What 'appened?" Marie asked in a hushed voice. She could just about see the children a few feet away from them, and Amelia looked unwell too.

Like she was scared of something.

"We should go inside," explained C.C., ushering Marie in, "And we'll discuss everything, okay?"

Marie nodded, and went to greet Amelia. She had found it odd when the girl had refused her invitation to spend the week at her cottage.

"Hello, Petite Fleur," said Marie, picking Amelia up and stamping a kiss on her cheek. "Tout va bien pour toi?"

Amelia was the only one of her grandkids fluent in French. Back when the twins were toddlers, Marie had moved to America for two years, in order to help out while Niles started up his business. She'd spoken French only with Mia, for Morgan had cried whenever he was spoken in another language. Then, Mia had gone on to take French lessons, which was Marie's joy and pride. The girl spoke like a true French!

"Oui, mémé, je vais bien," replied the little girl. She was obviously lying.

But Marie didn't let the little girl know she was on to her. If it was to do with Niles and C.C., they'd tell her everything first and then they'd talk with Mia.

"Très bon," she said instead, kissing her granddaughter on the side of the head and releasing her again. "Where shall we sit and chat, Niles?"

Niles, who had been preparing a pot of tea, thought for a moment. The kitchen was nice enough, but if they had the kids in the room they didn't want them to be too close...

"The living room," he eventually said. "The children can play in there while we talk."

Agreeing to this, Marie and C.C. took the kids through into the living room whilst Niles finished the tea. He settled the cups on a tray and grabbed a packet of biscuits to take for dunking, before bringing the combined lot into the living room, where his wife and mother had already seated themselves on the sofa.

The children were playing within eyesight, but not within earshot.

"What'z wrong, children?" asked Marie as Niles poured them a cup of tea. "Did anyzhing 'appen?"

C.C. averted her eyes, preferring to let her husband do the talking. She wasn't sure she could recount everything without bursting into tears.

"You see, Maman, remember my study?" began Niles.

"Oui! It iz beautiful, with ze upper landing. Right?" said Marie. She remembered helping Niles decorate it when they'd first moved into the house.

"That one indeed," Niles said, taking a sip of his tea (he'd added a bit of whiskey to his and C.C.'s).

"What about it?" said Marie.

"Amelia found a door there," explained Niles, "Just at the end of the upper landing. It's a small door, one that can only be crossed if you crawl through it."

Marie tensed then. Something about the story sounded awfully familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was like an itch at back of her head.

"Behind that door... she... uh... found..." Niles gulped.

"The Beldam!" cried out Marie, finally remembering.

Niles and C.C. both flinched, checking quickly behind them to make sure the children weren't listening.

No. They hadn't heard a thing –they were too busy playing.

It was just as well. They didn't need to hear what was being talked about.

What Marie had apparently heard of.

Niles leaned in and lowered his voice to talk to his mother.

"You know about her?" he asked.

Marie sighed, "From a long time ago."

Niles and C.C. exchanged another worried look. What did she mean, from a long time ago? Had something happened?

"Zhere iz...a local legend," Marie continued to explain. "About a woman who made dolls to sell to zhe nearby villages. She was warm, and more beautiful zhan any woman around. It took zhe locals too long to realise zhe connection between zhis woman, zhis strange and beautiful Belle Dame, and zhe local children disappearing."

 _What?!_

Did that mean that the Beldam had been stealing children for centuries? How come they hadn't heard about the legend? And what had happened to the Beldam, when she was alive?

"What happened then?" asked C.C., "What happened to the Belle Dame?"

Marie grimaced. Her own husband had been the one to tell her about the witch. She had regarded it as just a silly old-wives tale. Nothing else. But as she'd grown older, she'd heard about it time and time again. She'd read books about her – books that claimed her cottage used to be located in the grounds of what was now Niles and C.C.'s property.

"Well... more zhan twenty kidz disappeared, and all of them 'ad a button-eyed doll made by zhe Belle Dame. And zhe dolls always disappeared with zhem."

Niles and C.C. shivered – Amelia had found a doll that looked like her. A button-eyed doll. That should have raised an alarm...

"Zhe people in town said she was a witch. Zhat zhey had to stop 'er. So zhey went to 'er house, and..." Marie gulped, "Burned 'er. She waz buried in unconsecrated ground, and left to rot. Years went past and 'er cottage waz demolished and zhe land sold. Many people lived 'ere, but most of zhem left. Zhose who didn't..."

"Lost a child," completed C.C..

Marie nodded gravely, "Oui."

A jolt of pain went through Niles' heart at that. All those families that had been torn apart by this creature, just how they had nearly been...

They'd been lucky enough to get their little one back. But so many hadn't had the chance. So many parents, wondering what had become of their own flesh and blood, and wanting revenge on the woman who'd taken them away...

He understood that feeling – the angry, primal feeling of wanting nothing more than to protect his child, no matter the cost.

"Where was her cottage?" he asked. He had to know, so that he could go see the place where it had been for himself. "The land it was on, I mean."

He didn't know what he'd do when he found out, but he had to know. He wouldn't take C.C. or Amelia, but he'd go by himself and do...something.

Marie pursed her lips and lowered her cup.

"Zhat iz just it, mon cher," she told him sadly. "We are already upon it."

Niles just about stopped himself from choking on his tea. C.C. patted him on the back as he coughed and spluttered some, deciding to put the drink down for this after all.

And all the while, C.C. checked over her shoulder that the kids weren't listening in. But for once they weren't taking after their father and were too caught up in what they were doing to eavesdrop.

"H-here?" Niles was almost in complete disbelief. "The Beldam used to live _here_?!"

"Not where zhis house stands, no," Marie explained. "'er house was close by to a well. Zhat is where she made and sold 'er dolls, to zhe children coming to collect water. But it is rumoured she waz buried up here, when zhis all around us waz nozhing but forest. In consecrated forest."

Niles felt a chill creep up his spine, and he knew C.C. would be feeling the same way.

How could they not, knowing that something which murdered children had been around for so long, and they were still living where it had all happened.

"We have to go, Niles," C.C. said, trying to avoid her voice from conveying the panic she was feeling. "We have to get away from this house right away!"

They weren't safe. This was still the Other Mother's realm – had been her realm for centuries now. Luring unsuspecting families into her trap.

She wanted to get as far away as possible – flee somewhere the Other Mother couldn't follow them to. A safe haven. The witch was livid, and they all knew she wouldn't stop trying to get Amelia. Essentially, remaining there would be akin to waving a red cloth in front of a bull. Regardless of the bull being locked in a cage. The Other Mother would break free of her cage, one way or the other, so they needed to leave.

The house was too big and ominous at this stage – they had no way of being vigilant at all times. They had barely slept the last two night as it was, preferring to take shifts during the night. Amelia had also slept with them, and they had no intentions of sending her back to sleep in her room any time soon.

They couldn't live that way, it wasn't healthy.

And most importantly: they were endangering their kids by staying there.

"Go? Why, mon chérie?" asked Marie, surprised by how adamant C.C. sounded.

Both Niles and C.C. took a deep breath.

The moment of truth.

"Because we have actually seen and escaped the Beldam," said Niles, "She tried to take Amelia, and we managed to escape by the skin of our teeth."

Marie sucked in a shocked breath. She'd never heard of anyone beating the Beldam, even temporarily!

Especially not her own little granddaughter...

She looked over towards where the little girl was playing. If she'd survived the Beldam, she was a rarity – she'd have seen far too much. It wouldn't be over, either.

It would never be over, and staying was out of the question.

"You are right, to want to get away," she told the girl's parents. "Zhe Beldam will not stop, or leave Mia, any ozher way."

Niles and C.C. looked towards their children. The Beldam was after Mia and wouldn't stop until she'd gotten her. But would she stop there? What if she went after Morgan, Charlotte, or the baby?

When would it end?

"We'll leave then," Niles said, setting his empty cup of tea on the table. "Just look for a place in London and leave all of this behind."

"I zhink zhat is zhe wisest zhing to do, my son," said Marie. "But don't forget to leave without locking the door."

C.C. pulled the black key (which she'd strung onto a metal chain she wore around her neck) from beneath her clothes, and showed it to Marie.

"We have. And we've also locked the study's door," explained C.C..

But Marie still had a solemn and grave air about her.

"It's not enough, C.C.," said the old woman, "Zhere iz only one key. You must secure it. Send it somewhere safe. Hide it, but never destroy it – zhe key is, after all, zhe only zhing that keeps her doors closed."

C.C. knew what to do then – she'd send the key back to America. She'd make sure her father secured it in the best safe, never to see the light of day again. The Beldam might be powerful, but not powerful enough to cross an ocean on her own.

"It's decided then. We are moving," said Niles.

"I approve, mon chèri. You must leave quickly and-"

Marie suddenly trailed off – a scuttling, scurrying, little noise caught her attention. If sounded like an animal, it's paws clattering and tap-tapping on the carpeted floor. She held a finger to her lips then – C.C. and Niles tried not to breathe, honestly.

The old woman couldn't help the gasp when she saw it – a metallic hand, scrabbling across the living room, towards the entrance door. Five-footed, long and dangerous.

It was the Other Mother's right hand.

It must have been the only part of her able to make its way through the door.

All three adults momentarily froze. But they knew they couldn't forever. They had to act, before it got to the children or got outside!

Bidding his wife and mother to stay where they were, he swiftly got up and marched towards it. They had to get rid of it quickly. He didn't know where or how they'd do that, but they could figure it out when it was caught!

Before he knew it, C.C. was by his side as well, a tablecloth from one of the side tables clutched firmly in her fingers. Good – they could bag the thing up until they found somewhere to put it.

The thing was quick, but the two parents never took their eyes off it.

They weren't going to lose sight of the hand that would have taken their daughter's soul.

But their attempts at catching it were futile. It was much too fast for them, and soon it had scurried out of then entrance door and lost itself in the undergrowth. C.C. huffed, tired due to the effort, and rested against Niles. She truly couldn't keep up, not with the baby still in her.

Marie joined them at the door, looking far more worried and solemn than Niles had seen her before. She looked into the immense expanse of land beyond them, blue eyes – those that she shared with Niles and Amelia – glinting in the morning sun.

"It wants zhe key," she said. "And it won't stop until it gets it."

Niles tightened his hold on his wife – they knew that. It terrified them, but they knew that.

"We are moving-"

"It will follow," warned Marie, "Zhere are doors not even she knows about, and zhey can be opened with zhat key. If she gets it, I am afraid you will never be safe again."

C.C. took another look at the key – the stupid little metal thing that had helped to cause so much trouble – and closed her hand tight around it.

She knew in her heart that Marie was right. This wasn't going away while they still had the key.

"Lucky I know exactly what I'm going to do with it, then," she said, turning on her heel and going back into the house.

There was no sense in wasting any time. Nothing would be solved if she waited, and there could be more attempts at scaring them or worse if she didn't act.

Niles and Marie were hot on her heels, unsure of what she was doing.

"What are you going to do wizh it, chèrie?"

C.C. didn't answer, she was too focused as she went into the living room – where the children were still thankfully playing, Morgan and Charlotte at least unaware of what was happening.

Mia was. Niles could see her watching, out of the corner of his eye.

But he had to keep his attention on C.C., who was rummaging around in the drawer of a side table for an envelope.

"This is going somewhere it'll never be seen again," she declared, unclasping it from her neck and dropping it unceremoniously into the envelope. "I'll write to Daddy right away and he'll take care of it."

"You are sending it away?" asked Marie, more than a little surprised.

"Yes, back to America. My father will keep it safe, and I doubt that creature can cross the Atlantic Ocean by itself," explained C.C. as she sealed the letter.

But C.C. was not stupid, and neither was the Other Mother. The key couldn't just disappear, otherwise it would become suspicious. They had to trick her until the key was thousands of miles away.

She moved back to the kitchen, and rummaged for another key – one that was very old and that opened the door to the cellar. It looked very much like the black key, only it was slightly bigger, and it was of a bright silver colour.

Nothing some black spray couldn't solve.

"You stay with the children," C.C. said, preparing to head out. "I'll go post this and buy a few things."

Niles quirked an eyebrow, "Buy a few things? What things?"

C.C. shook her head, "Best I don't say. If her hand can walk around like that by itself, I'm not taking chances and assuming she can't hear me, too."

Again telling them both to stay with the children, she snatched up her car keys and left.

She was going to get the better of this otherworldly bitch once and for all.

* * *

Not an hour later, she was back and sat at the kitchen table, staring at the new black key that she had placed on the surface. It had been a pain in the ass to get recoloured without staining her fingers too much, but she'd managed. And the actual key was in the post office, ready to be sent to New York.

The whole family was looking over her shoulder, the adults at least now aware of what she had done.

"You really are brilliant, you know," Niles rubbed her back.

C.C. hummed thoughtfully, biting the inside of her cheek, "Let's say that when this works, not before..."

"I believe it will," said Niles, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long while. "But we are still moving."

"Of course we are! We have to talk with the landlord and end our tenure," replied C.C. while she strung the fake key on a new silver chain she'd bought on her way home. She then put it around her neck, and hid it beneath her blouse. "As a matter of fact, I'll go and call him. You call the estate agent and ask him to get us a new ten-bedroom house."

"Right away, sir!" said nice teasingly before placing a loving kiss on her cheek.

Niles then set off to do what C.C. had asked of him, and Marie took the children back into the living room, promising a nice movie and snacks.

However, one child remained in the kitchen, eyes cast to the floor, feeling oddly ashamed. Amelia felt awful – thanks to her, her Mummy and Daddy had to get a new house, they had to move again, and to cap it all they still were being haunted by the Other Mother.

It brought tears to her eyes.

She should have been smarter. She should have never gone through that door in the first place...

C.C. might have been staring at the counter, but it didn't take long for her to notice that she wasn't alone. She looked over her shoulder, and spun as quickly as she could in her seat when she saw Mia.

Her daughter was crying!

"Mia! Sweetheart! What's the matter...?" she held her arms out for the little girl to come into them. "What's happened...?"

She hated seeing her daughter so upset by all of this, and now whatever this was on top of it...

Mia was trembling, and starting to cry, but she didn't move in her mother's direction.

"It..." she hesitated, she was so scared to say it aloud. "It's..."

C.C. stroked her hair comfortingly. She didn't want her little girl to close off – they couldn't slip backwards again.

"Come on, sweetie," she murmured. "You can tell me, it's alright..."

Mia took in a shuddering breath, and tried again.

"It's all my fault...!" she burst out, her tears running down her cheeks. "I opened the door! I went through and found the other world! It's all my fault this is happening!"

Immediately, C.C. took her daughter in her arms and held her close. As close as was humanly possible. She sat on the floor and manoeuvred Amelia's body so that she was snuggled on C.C.'s lap. She rocked her girl gently, letting her cry. She needed to let some of the tension out; it was a lot to bear for a seven-year-old girl.

It wasn't her fault. It never was, and it would never be. She'd had no idea what awaited behind that door – she was just a curious child, that was all. She'd found a passageway to a magical world; the natural thing was for her to want to explore it. She was too young to understand that it was a trap.

"Oh, my beautiful girl, it's not your fault," she said in a calm, reassuring voice. "The Other Mother tricked us all – she tricked you, and me and Daddy... she is evil. She is the bad one, not you."

"B...but if I... if I hadn't opened the door then she wouldn't have been able to hurt us," said Amelia, hiccuping and gasping between cries.

"It doesn't matter – you had no way of knowing. And me and Daddy want you to be safe. What is more, you saved us, Mia, showing just how brave you are. You beat the Other Mother and brought us back!"

She stroked her daughter's hair away from her tearstained eyes, and pressed her lips against her forehead.

"We are so proud of you, my girl," she said. "Please don't ever think otherwise..."

Mia nuzzled her mother. She still felt bad, but it wasn't as terrible as it had been. There was nothing as comforting as her Mommy's arms around her, and for some reason just hearing her say that it wasn't her fault made her feel better. It was starting to slow her tears down, and the ones that were left were wiped away by C.C.. She wanted to see her smile again, and she wasn't going to stop holding her until she did.

But she had to look up, because she'd heard a strange, faint tapping at the window...

She stopped herself from screaming, just, when she saw the Other Mother's hand climbing up the windowpane like a spindly spider.

The creature was trying again!

But she couldn't be afraid. Not with her precious little one there to protect. It was a hand, not even an eighth of a person. Easily crushed and dealt with. She'd met choreographers in New York that would put up more of a fight!

So she held Mia tighter, and glared at the hand daringly.

" _Alright, you glorified sewing kit,"_ she thought to herself. " _Show me what you've got."_

For a second, C.C. and the hand were caught in a stand-off (if it was even possible to have one with a metallic hand, at any rate). C.C. needn't even scream at the hand, the look on her face was clearly daring the blasted hand to try something against them.

The hand seemed to understand it was at a disadvantage, for It scrabbled at the window one last time and then jumped off the windowsill, getting lost in the greenery.

Good. It seemed the Other Mother was finally understanding who was in charge. She didn't hold out hope for her giving up on her quest to steal the key, but it did mean they had power. They had control.

But the sooner they were out of there, the better.


End file.
